Return of a Hero
by PokeFanBoy786
Summary: After losing to Tobias in the Sinnoh league, Ash's friends call him weak, and tell him that he should quit training. Ash disappears from the world of pokemon. But about five years after Ash's disappearance, a man who claims to be nameless, appears out of no where, and plows through the Elite Four.
1. Chapter 1

"Pikachu, volt tackle!" the young trainer screamed. The trainer wore a hat with half a pokeball symbol on it. He had raven black hair, and moist chocolate eyes. He had black zig-zags on either cheek. He wore a black shirt with a zig-zag lightning bolt running across the middle. He wore blue jeans, and black knuckle bands. This trainer was none other than Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town.

"Latios, luster purge!" an older, dark grey hair trainer commanded. This trainer's curly hair dropped to about his shoulders. His eyes were a tinted green. He wore a red sweater, and light brown khakis, and black shoes. This trainer was Tobias. Pikachu glowed a bright yellow and charged towards Latios. Latios had a light purple source of energy surround him, as he charged towards Pikachu. It seemed as if the world stooped when they met in a stalemate.

"I believe in you Pikachu, come on buddy, pull through!"

"Hm, Latios, amp it up, now." Pikachu and Latios pushed harder, creating a huge explosion that sent shock waves across the whole stadium.

"Pika, pik-" Pikachu moaned, as he fell to the ground, scratched up.

"Latios!" Latios cried, as he fell over, looking just as beat up as Pikachu. The crowd was silent, until the referee made an announcement.

"*Cough* Well it appears this match is a draw. And since Tobias still has four pokemon left, while Ash has none, this match goes to Tobias!" the referee shouted, as he raised the red flag. The crowd roared with thrill, chanting for the legendary pokemon user, Tobias. Tobias walked over to Ash to shake hands, or so Ash thought.

"You did better than the rest, but still pathetic, Tobias said as he spat, "you're lucky, after I win this tournament, I'm taking on the elite four, and when I win, you can say you battled the champion," Tobias smirked, as he walked away.

"Ugh, I'll beat you one day, and when I do, you'll be sorry!" Ash shouted. Tobias stopped walking for a brief second, but then proceeded to leave the stadium.

* * *

Ash fumed with anger as he watched Tobias walk up to receive the trophy for winning the league. He utterly destroyed his last opponent with only his Darkrai.

"Well Tobias, you may be the strongest league winner in Pokemon history, " Mr. Goodshow said, "congratulations, Tobias!" Tobias took the trophy and left the stadium without saying anything.

"Whew, he seems to be in a hurry, well put you're hands together for our newest league winner, Tobias!" Everyone roared with thrill, except for Ash, who just looked down at his feet, as a tear escaped his eye.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

* * *

Ash just arrived home, he was back to his cheerful self since the league. However, when he opened the door, he was greeted by all his past friends, and Dawn. He saw his mother, Delia, Prof. Oak, Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, and Dawn.

"Hey, what's all this about?" Ash asked, "did you guys make a returning party or something?" Ash asked, smiling. Although that smile was soon to be wiped off.

"Honey, we-we need to talk, " Delia said, looking at Ash with a sad look.

"Huh, what is it, Mom?"

"Ash, to put it simply, you need to give up your dream, we all know that you can't become a pokemon master, " Gary said, with a stern look on his face. He wasn't going to adress Ash as Ashy-boy this time, this was serious. Ash had a confused, scared, worried, anxious look on his face, he was feeling a lot of things.

"Ash, you suck, you haven't won a single league yet, you're making no progress, Max has been on his journey for five months, and he is already catching up to you, " May said, with an angry expression, "just face the facts, Ash.

"Yeah, I can beat you right now, " Max said, snorting. Ash's eyes began to change, they went from the lively chocolate brown, to a cold black color.

"Okay, I guess I better get out of here, " Ash said, with no emotion whatsoever.

"No, honey, that's not th-"

"Don't call me that, I'm not your son. Go die in a shit hole, all of you, " Ash said, again, void of emotion. He took one final look at everyone. Some faces were sad, some faces looked like they were happy that Ash was leaving, but no one said a word. Ash shook his head, and reached out for the door, and slammed it behind him.

* * *

"All right Pikachu, let's go get the others from the lab."

"Pika-pikcahu-pika-pik-pik-cha," the mouse said crying, with his ears drooped down.

"They don't give a crap about us anyway, quit crying." Ash took all of his pokemon from the lab, but the pokemon noticed something off about their trainer, somehow, they could tell that he was different now. Ash whistled, and Charizard flew over to the lab in about five minutes. Ash taught Charizard to come whenever he whistled like that, sometime after the battle with Brandon. Charizard did his usually flamethrower, and burnt Ash, but this time, Ash didn't fall over like a dope, he just returned him to his pokeball.

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

* * *

Ash went to Mt. Silver to train. He tried to forget about his old friends, and move on. He trained his pokemon harder than ever before. THey no longer had their care free life. The pokemon either had to accept the changes, or abandon Ash.

"Come on, speed it up, Bulbasaur!" Ash called to his panting Bulbasaur. His pokemon had all run ten miles now, except for some of Ash's slower pokemon that were trying to catch up, gasping for air. "You'll never get stronger if you slack off like that, quit being a slakoth, and hurry up!" Ash shouted.

* * *

FOUR MONTHS LATER

* * *

"So, Riolu, you want me to train you?" Ash asked the blue dog pokemon.

"Rio-lu!" the pokemon said, nodding his head.

"No turning back now, " Ash said, as he tapped a pokeball on Riolu's head, and Riolu was sucked in.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Riolu's POV:

_I see how hard Ash trains his pokemon. Infact, most of his pokemon talk about escaping. Escaping? That seems way too strong a word. Only Charizard is standing completely strong. Pikachu has been talking about leaving for a while now. _

_It's been a week now, I train hard with Ash, and boy is it rough on me. BUt I can easily tell the results, I'm learning how to use cool moves, like force palm. I also notice I'm becoming much more physically fit. I decided I like Ash, he doesn't talk much, but he is dedicated to training. It seems like something is bothering him. I don't know what though._

* * *

Ash and his pokemon just finished their sprints.

"Nice job guys, take a breather." It was the nicest thing Ash said all week. Pikachu looked hesitant, but he walked up to Ash. Pikachu made hand gestures, and pointed out into the woods.

"Pika-chu...chu-pika," the mouse said, with sad eyes.

"Pikachu, you want to leave, don't you?" Ash asked, looking right in Pikachu's eyes. Pikachu slowly nodded his head. "Okay, then...get out of here," Ash said in a soft murmur, trying to hold back tears. Maybe he hasn't gone completely emotionless. You can't blame him, his first pokemon, and closest friend, was leaving him.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said slowly, before jumping out of Ash's arms, and taking one last look at his trainer before he ran off into the woods.

* * *

It has been one day since Ash's best friend left him, and Ash was starting to notice something. His pokemon were under a lot of stress. He saw Buizel panting hard and practically fainting after their last run. Ash changed, but he wasn't one to make his pokemon unhappy. He realized that something had to be done.

"Everyone gather!" Ash shouted over for all of his pokemon to here. In about five minutes, all of his pokemon were bunched up. "I notice that most of you are under a lot of stress, and I'm going to stop this." All of Ash's pokemon gave him confused looks. "Guys, most of you seem unhappy, and if you feel that way, then...then, just get out of here, this isn't right, and, well, you're free to go if you don't want to withstand this training, as you know, Pikachu already left, you do the same if you're uncomfortable, I won't forget you, guys..."

The first to Tauros, Ash watched as his pokemon started walking over to the woods, looking down at the ground, trying not to make eye contact with Ash. A single tear fell down Ash's eye.

"Anyone else?"

Infernape and Quilava both took one look at their trainer, who was trying to stay strong, before frowning and running to the woods. That wasn't it, Heracross, Noctowl, Swellow, and Gliscor all flew away together far into the horizon. Ash clenched his fists, and looked down, so his face wasn't visible, but you could still see tears dripping down to the ground. Next came Muk and Snorlax, who both trotted away slowly. Then came Gible and Donphan, who both dug their way out of Ash's sight, into the wilderness. Ash walked away, he couldn't bare it anymore.

* * *

When Ash came back, his eyes were red from crying, he looked at his remaining pokemon. Only four of them. Riolu, Charizard, Sceptile, and...Totodile. Ash felt grattitude for these four pokemon, but he was utterly shocked at Totodile.

"Thanks guys," Ash murmured quietly, "but...T-Totodile?" Ash asked.

"Toto!" Totodile yelled, before shining a bright light. If Ash wasn't mistaken, his Totodile was evolving. When the light faded, a new figure was in Totodile's, well, now Croconaw's place.

"Croc!" the gator shouted.

"Croconaw..." Ash said quietly, he couldn't help but smile a little bit at his new pokemon. But Croconaw wasn't done yet, he started to grow a bright light again. And now, he was Feraligatr. In less than a minute, Ash's Totodile evolved twice into a Feraligatr. Ash started smiling, and then...he laughed. He looked at Riolu, who nodded his head, and barked. He looked at Charizard, who glared black. He looked at Sceptile, who also glared back. And he looked at Feraligatr, who seemed to be full of determination.

"Rio!"

"Char!"

"Scep!"

"Fera!"

Ash looked at all of his faithfull pokemon.

"Guys, I love you all, bring it in!" Ash cheered. All of his pokemon tackled him, and they all rolled around laughing. Something that they haven't done in ages.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Okay, so this is the first chapter of my new series, Return of a Hero. I hope you guys like the start. The chapters will get longer, and there will actually be battle scenes in farther chapters, so don't worry.**

* * *

**Question of the day: Not including mega evolutions, what is the highest base stat of any non-legendary electric type. And what is the pokemon's name?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I noticed I moved the last chapter at a very fast pace, so this chapter will be moving a little more smoothly and slowly. Thank you for your support guys!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon speech or Aura'

_Flashback_

_'Human thoughts or flash back speech from a pokemon'_

* * *

It had been five yearns since Ash vanished in a state of rage. Yet, every day, his friends still regretted what they did to Ash. They didn't only tell him that he wasn't good, they called him weak and pathetic, with no remorse whatsoever. What was going on through their heads that day? Delia took it the worst. The G-MEN did a two month search for Ash, they didn't find Ash, but they found one of his pokemon looking starved. This pokemon was Pikachu. When Delia asked Pikachu where Ash was...Pikachu didn't answer. No one evn knew if Ash was alive, or dead.

* * *

Tomorrow was the day of the Sinnoh Elite Four Challenge. Everyone registered, except for one trainer who waited until the last minute, when no one was there, so he couldn't be seen. Well, of course the lady who was registering people saw him.

"Hello sir, luckily you arrived just before registration closed," the lady said, smiling. She got no response, the man just handed is ID over to be registered. The woman scanned the card, and typed something on the computer. "Okay Ash Ke-"

"I don't go by that name anymore, I don't go by any name," the man quickly said, raising his head slightly so that the woman could see his cold black eyes.

"Okay, well anyways, you're all set," the woman said, sweating. "Would you like a room?"

"No," was all the man said before walking outside and taking off on his Charizard.

_'Jeez, that guy was scary'_ the woman thought, shaking her head.

* * *

"All right Charizard, land."

"Zard!" Charizard landed by a shack that was surrounded by achors and achors of land to the right, and a lake to the left. The pokemon trainer was greeted by a group of pokemon.

"Ready to run?" The trainer asked. The pokemon all began to steady themselves. "Routine L," the trainer commanded. His pokemon began to run off in the distance, while the man sat down and meditated. The trainer made twenty-six different running routines for each letter of the alphabet. Routine A being the fastest and easiest, and Routine Z being the longest and hardest. Routine L, what they were doing right now, was approximately twenty-six miles.

* * *

When the trainer's pokemon arrived about two hours later, which is pretty fast, running about four minutes per mile, he gave them no time to rest, he said two words.

"Battle groups."

Immediately, his pokemon all spread out into groups of three, and started dishing it out. Well, all of his pokemon except Lucario. Lucario glared at the trainer long and hard, and then smirked.

"All right Lucario, ready to get the crap beaten out of you?" the trainer asked, smirking and readying a clenched knuckle.

'As ready as I'll always be," the Luacario said telepathically to his trainer, using Aura. Lucario and Ash ran far out, as well as all the other pokemon, so they wouldn't completely wreck their home. Lucario and Ash found a good place to fight.

Lucario charged up an aura sphere, then used a force palm to increase the momentum of the attack.

"Please," Ash said rolling his eyes, before charging up what looked like an aura kick, and roundhouse kicked the sphere back to Lucario. Lucario was quick to react, and he force palmed the sphere back, only for Ash to aura kick the sphere back again. This process went on and on, like playing with a beach ball, until Lucario flipped over it, causing it to wreck about five trees in the distance. That was when a group of beedril came out of the tree.

'Meh' Lucario said, and all he did was use fire punch to swat them away, which proved to work.

"Shall we continue?"

'We shall'

Ash charged an aura enhanced knee at Lucario, who slid under the attack, and quickly barraged Ash using close combat.

"Son of a bi-"

'Hurts, doesn't it?' Lucario laughed, until Ash used a barrage of aura kicks and punches on Lucario.

'Damnit, I wasn't ready!'

"Tough...but it hurts, doesn't it?" Ash said, using Lucario's own words against him.

'Ugh, I'm going to kick your ass!'

"Oh no! I don't want you to kick my ass, it looks amazing as it is, don't bruise it, please!" Ash joked. Only to find that Lucario literally aura kicked Ash's ass.

'Shall we get back to battling?'

"Ugh, fine I guess I had that coming."

'You did'

"But you had this coming!"

'Wha-?' Lucario couldn't finish his word, because he felt a huge pain in his groin, probably because Ash kicked it.

"Now we shall get back to battling." Lucario charged up a flash cannon. ash backed up, and charged up an aura sphere.

'Fire!'/"Fire!" they both said at the same time, well, Lucario said it telepathically. Both attacks collided and exploded everything within a twenty foot radius. Lucario rubbed his eyes, and then charged up a super powered fire punch, and proceeded to nail Ash.

"HOT!" Ash screamed, but he quickly sent an aura blast at Lucaario's face. Lucario stumbled, but then charged aura punches, Ash did the same.

They both sent a barrage of aura kicks and punches, both dodging all of them, until Ash nailed a kick in Lucario's abdomen, who then nailed a punch right in Ash's face. They both flipped backwards, and charged up one final move. Ash made weird arm motions, but when he stopped, and out cupped his hands together, a green ball of energy appeared in his hands. Lucario did the same, except his was a blue beam instead of a green orb.

"Energy Orb!" Ash screamed, and sent the big ball flying.

'Spirit Cannon!' Lucario shouted, and sent the beam out to face the orb. They both collided, and met in a stalemate, before blinding both Lucario and Ash temporarily. When they opened their eyes, what used to be a forest, was now rubble.

"Well, we should really head back, Ash said whistling, and scratching his head.

'We should,' Lucario said, sweating. They both ran as fast as they could, back to the shack.

* * *

"Phew, hey guys."

Ash was greeted by his group of pokemon, they all looked a bit scratched up from training, but one night's rest, and they'd be back on their feet.

"Tomorrow is our first battle with another trainer, guys," Ash said, now looking serious. "Well, for some of you, it isn't your first, but, as the team we are now, this is our first chance to shine, now whose ready?!"

All of Ash's pokemon roared, sending an attack up at the sky.

"Whoa, careful, don't waste all your energy, we need to save some for the battle, these will all be six on six, so not all of you can be in each and every battle," Ash said, looking at his pokemon. His pokemon frowned.

"BUT, I promise you'll all get some chances to battle."

Ash's pokemon all nodded their head in agreement, before giving one last battle cry for good luck.

* * *

It was almost Ash's turn to battle. He learned that Tobias became the Sinnoh champion, while Ash was training for five years. Ash frowned at this, someone like Tobias doesn't deserve the thrown. Normally, the lowest member of the Elite Four would have left, but because of Bertha's old age, she left instead of Aaron. Cynthia became the fourth member, and she had to specialize in a type now. Lucian became the third member, Flint became the second, and Aaron remained where he was.

"Will...the challengers please come on to the field?" a woman asked. Ash walked slowly on to the field. He acted cold with the rest of the world, but he acted completely different with his pokemon. Unlike the rest of the world, he trusted his pokemon. Ever since the day that his friends betrayed him, he was dark with all people, he didn't like people because of them.

"Hello, are you my last challenger?"

No response.

"So scared that you cant talk, huh?"

Still no response, Ash just threw a pokeball, which revealed a Pinsir. Ash suddenly remembered when he caught Pinsir.

* * *

_FLASH BACK: _

_It was storming, Ash was rushing back to the cabin, when he saw a group of Heracross beating up an emaciated looking Pinsir with focus punches. Even worse, Ash recognized HIS Heracross was in part of the group. How could HIS Heracross do this?_

_"Heracross!" Ash shouted, with a look of confusion and anger on his face. _

_Heracross recognized Ash, and flew away as fast as he could. Apparently Ash's old Heracross was the leader of this group, so all the other Heracross followed him. Ash fumed with anger, as he looked down at the beat up Pinsir. Why the hell would Heracross do this? Pinsir's ribs were broken, his horns were crushed, and his legs were useless.  
_

_"Pinsir-pins," Pinsir moaned._

_"Pinsir, stay strong, I'll help you," Ash said. He didn't want to risk hurting Pinsir by carrying him, so he gently tapped a pokeball on Pinsir as he was sucked inside. Ash proceeded to get to the cabin as quickly as possible. Ash nursed Pinsir for two months, until he was healed. Ash wasn't a doctor, but he knew that with enough time of rest and healthy food, Pinsir would get better. During that time span, Ash's Riolu evolved into Lucario. Lucario learned how to communicate with his trainer using Aura. Pinsir told Lucario why Heracross and his group did this to him, so that Lucario could translate to Ash.  
_

_'Pinsir says all he did was eat some honey, he had know idea that it belonged to Heracross. Heracross was furious, and that's why his group and he did this to Pinsir,' Lucario said telepathically._

_"That's all?" Ash asked, surprised. "What happened to Heracross? That isn't like him, who knows what happened to all my other pokemon? Are they dead, are they evil, what the hell happened?" Ash asked himself, as a tear fell out of his eye. Pinsir felt sorrow for Ash, and decided to stay with him and help him on his quest to become stronger. Pinsir stood by Ash up until now, and he was someone you didn't want to mess with._

* * *

Getting back to reality now, Aaron said, "Hmm, okay, I'll go with...you!" Aaron said, before sending out a Beautifly.

"X-Scissor," Ash commanded. Pinsir jumped up and slashed Beautifly.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Aaron shouted.

"Then you're not an Elite Four member, Pinsir, hyper beam!"

"Beautifly, counter with bug buzz!"

Both moves exploded when they met.

"Hurricane!"

"Giga Impact, plow through it!"

Beautifly sent a powerful stream of wind towards Pinsir, however, Pinsir plowed through it easily, with a spinning giga impact, and nailed Beautifly hard in the chest.

"Beautifly, ah!"

"Tell me, Aaron, most powerful pokemon have an interesting milieu, what was Beautifly's bakcround like, before you caught it?" Ash asked.

"Well, I don't know, I just caught her as a Wurmple, and she evolved into Beautifly quickly, why?"

"Hm, okay, Pinsir, use mega horn!"

Pinsir's horns started to grow a bright light, and he charged at Beautifly with brutal force.

"Ah, use umn, USE SILVER WIND!"

Aaron was too slow to react, and Pinsir nailed Beautifly again.

"No, Beautifly!"

"Use rock slide, Pinsir!"

Rocks started to fall above Beautifly, and she was crushed, and clearly unable to battle.

"Ahem, Beautifly is unable to battle, the winner is Pinsir!" the referee said, raising the green flag.

The crowd looked shock, Beautifly never fainted without taking a pokemon with her before, no matter what the trainer, and Pinsir just easily dealt with her. It was mostly a mistake on Aaron's side. Aaron hasn't battle a very tough challenger in a while now, and he wasn't ready. But now he knows that his opponenent, is not someone to mess with...

BATTLE IS TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So this is the second chapter, don't worry, there will be enough flash backs to see what Ash did over the years, they'll show most of his journey. I hope you liked this chapter, and without further ****ado, here is this chapter's quiz question. The answer to the last quiz question was Electivire.**

* * *

**Question of the day: Which non-legendary pokemon has the highest base attack stat?**

**Thank you guys, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously, Ash's mighty strong Pinsir took down Aaron's Beautifly. Can ash keep the winning streak up?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Beautifly is down, what will Aaron send out now?" the announcer asked the crowd.

"Hm, I must admit, challenger, you're giving me a great rush, something odd, I haven't felt it in years, and you unlocked it from me," Aaron said. "I need to ask, what is your name?"

"I don't have one, I'd like to hurry this up, please choose your next pokemon," Ash said.

"Very well then, I'll counter your Pinsir, with Heracross!" Aaron shouted.

Pinsir's heart skipped a beat. Last time he encountered a Heracross was since the incident. And even worse, Aaron's Heracross...was the same one. Ash noticed this too.

Normally Heracross would have recognized Ash's scent, but over the years, his scent changed. It wasn't the very cheerful scent Ash used to have, now the scent was cold.

"Where did you get that Heracross?" Ash asked, looking at Heracross right in the eye.

"There was a whole pack of them around Mt. Silver, I think I caught their leader."

"Why were you by Mt. Silver?"

"Is it any of your business?"

Heracross looked at Pinsir with a deadly smirk, Pinsir looked at Heracross with a very frightened face. Pinsir was scarred ever since what happened with Heracross and his group. Pinsir stood like a statue.

"Hey Pinsir, I'm not going to force you to fight Heracross, take a rest," Ash said.

"Aww, so cute, is your mighty Pinsir afraid of Heracross?"

Ash blanched, but just sent out his next pokemon, which was a...

"Excadrill!" the subterrene pokemon shouted. Ash remembered catching Excadrill, infact, he was the last pokemon Ash caught up to date.

* * *

_FLASH BACK:_

_Ash was traveling in Unova. There was a gang of Excadrill destroying everything in sight. They were supposed to be the protectors of the city, not the destroyers._

_"Stop!" Ash desperately shouted. "Why are you doing this?!" _

_They didn't respond, they continued to sent hyper beams all over the place._

_"Hahaha, keep going!" a dark, crazed voice shouted. _

_Everyone in Driftveil City was screaming desperately. _

_"Please stop!" a random man shouted, but he was hyper beamed in the eye. __People were trying to stop these Excadrill with their pokemon, but it was like they were super powered._

_"Haxorus, dragon pulse!" a lady shouted. But another Excadrill used metal claw to send it back. _

_"Perfect, Excadrill, keep attacking!" another crazed voice shouted. Ash noticed something, Excadrill's eyes are supposed to be white, those Excadrill's eyes were red. They were being __controlled! _

_"Excadrill, fight it, don't let them control you!" Ash pleaded. _

_"They can't stop, our mind control device is too powerful, muahahaha!" a raspy voice said._

_"Whose there?!" Ash shouted._

_"We are known as the Dark Cyphers, we are a criminal orginization that can't be stopped by anything. But we don't want to rule the world, we want to destroy it! Life should be earned, not thrown at anyone, which is why the Dark Cyphers are taking away life from everyone!" a man shouted._

_"You should start by destroying yourselves! People like you don't deserve life," Ash said, gritting his teeth. "Excadrill, fight it, NOW! T Think of protecting the people you love, think of protecting the city, you're supposed to protect it, not destroy it!"_

_"They can't stop!" the same voice shouted again. _

_However, the Excadrill broke out of it, and all collapsed on the ground._

_"WHAT, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, OUT MIND CONTROL DEVICE ISN'T PERFECTED!" the man shouted._

_"Get the hell out of this city," Ash said, almost badass like._

_"Argh, this mission is a failure, our mind control device has bugs that need to be fixed__, but don't forget the name, Commander Zaeles of the Dark Cyphers!" Commander Zaeles shouted, and he flew off on a Hydreigon._

_"Crap, looks like there's another gang of bad guys now," Ash said, remembering Team Rocket. Ash silently chuckled to himself. "Good times, good times..." _

_Ash saw an Excadrill walk up to him._

_"Exca-drill!" it said, jumping its claw in the air. Ash needed a translation._

_"Lucario, come on out, and tell me what Excadrill is saying."_

_'Sure, all right Excadrill, speak'_

_"Exca!"_

_'Uh-huh'_

_"Excadrill-drill-exca-dri-ex-drill!"_

_'Okay Ash, Excadrill wants to thank you for getting her and the other Excadrill back to normal, so she wants to join you on your journey.'_

_"Haha, okay Excadrill, you're on!"_

_"Exca-drill-drill!"_

_"But she says you need to battle her first.'_

_"No problem! You fancy a battle, Lucario?"_

_'Damnit, I just got comfortable, no!'_

_"Ugh, fine, Sceptile, let's go!"_

_"Scep!"_

_"Use leaf blade!"_

_Excadrill countered with metal claw._

_"Sunny day, then use solar beam!" Sceptile brightened the sun, then fired a green beam of energy._

_Excadrill tried to counter it with sludge bomb, but the beam of energy easily blew through the poison. Excadrill roared in pain. But he quickly used a powerful drill run._

_"Sceptile, stop him with dragon pulse!" Excadrill's drill run and Sceptile's dragon pulse were even, but since Excadrill was in physical contact with the explosion, she took the worse of it. Excadrill used one last Earthquake, but fainted. Ash threw the pokeball at Excadrill, and..._

_"Haha, gotcha!" _

* * *

Ash winced at the memory of the Dark Cyphers, what they did to the Excadrill wasn't all they did, but Ash couldn't think about that now. Ash realized, Excadrill's improved a lot since then. Other than a couple others, Excadrill had the most physical strength on his team.

"Ready to kick ass Excadrill?"

"EXCADRILL!"

"I see you have a Unovan pokemon, but it won't make a difference, Heracross use close combat!" Aaron commanded.

Heracross charged at Excadrill, ready to barrage attack her.

"Excadrill, metal claw barrage!"

Heracross used close combat, while Excadrill used multiple metal claws. Each attack kept colliding with eachother, and Ash made the call.

"Now, Aerial Ace!" Excadrill landed a powerful four times effective move on Heracross, who winced in great pain.

"Haha, you're done for, Heracross, use counter!" Heracross's fist glowed a bright blue.

Ash knew that if counter hit, Excadrill was in for a great pain.

"Slide to dodge, then use drill upwards!"

Excadrill slid under the attack, and used a spinning drill run upwards, pushing Heracross up into the sky.

"Flip down!" Ash commanded. Excadrill gracefully did many backwards flips, and landed without a scratch. However, Heracross, landed right on his stomach.

"Quit loafing around, and use megahorn!"

"Counter with another drill run!"

Both pokemon charged at eachother at unimaginable speeds, both colliding. Excadrill outclassed Heracross, and pushed him into the wall.

"Nice job Excadrill, you're doing amazing, but...return!" Ash said.

The crowd all looked very confused. Excadrill was doing so well, and Ash just returned her.

"And it appears the challenger is recalling his Excadrill," the announcer said.

"Pinsir, let's go!" Ash called.

"And the challenger sends out Pinsir once more!"

"Pinsir looked at his opponent, and he froze.

"Pinsir, now is the time for you to concur your fear, be courageous, and go for it, I won't be giving any commands," Ash told his power bug.

Pinsir tried to stay steady, and took a deep breath.

* * *

'What's the matter? Can't got your tongue?' Heracross asked, smirking.

Pinsir stayed quiet.

'Still hurt from when I beat the crap out of you?'

'ARGGGHHHH' Pinsir screamed, and he charged at Heracross with all of his might, not even using a move. Heracross did the same thing. Both power bugs started beating the living crap out of eachother. Pinsir punched Heracross in the lung, Heracross quickly horned Pinsir in the liver. Pinsir clawed at Heracross's eye, Heracross screamed, but focus punched Pinsir's temple. Pinsir then nailed Heracross in the leg, and Heracross kicked Pinsir's groin. They proceeded to try and wreck eachother.

"HERACROSS, WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING?" Aaron yelled, looking furious. But Ash kept cool, and didn't do anything about it.

'You'll always be the same ol' weak little termite you are' Heracross said to Pinsir, as he spit.

Pinsir didn't respond, he just wanted to beat the crap out of Heracross.

"HERACROSS, STOP IT NOW!" Aaron shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ash chuckled. Heracross was starting to get tired, but Pinsir kept giving Heracross a beating.

'You-wou will never be strong!" Heracross said, gagging.

Pinsir looked sad, he wasn't hurt by Heracross's words, but it reminded him of the stories that his trainer told him. How his friends shunned him away, calling him weak.

'I'm weak? You left your trainer because the training was too tough. But here I am, embracing the training from the same trainer that you couldn't handle,' Pinser said, glaring at Heracross.

Heracross gave a confused at Pinsir.

Pinsir realized his mistake, he revealed that his trainer is Ash Ketchum, to Heracross.

'Forget I said that,' Pinsir quickly said, and knocked Heracross out with a giga impact.

* * *

''And Heracross is down, the challenger seems to have a huge advantage at this moment," the announcer said. The crowd was wild, no one has been even close to taking down an Elite Four member in ages, and here a challenger with no name, just came out of the blue, and seems to have complete control on the battlefield.

"Pathetic, Heracross, return."

Ash frowned, Aaron kind of reminded Ash of Paul. Paul wold always treat his pokemon like crap. But I guess Aaron was just angry that Heracross didn't listen to him. Ash noticed that Heracross looked a lot more mischievous than he used to, but he didn't want to think about Heracross now, he had a battle to win.

"Let's go, Dustox!" Aaron shouted, as he summoned Dustox from his pokeball.

"Dus-tox."

"Return, Pinsir, way to beat the crap out of Heracross," Ash said, as he winked.

Pinsir smiled.

"Okay, let's go, Nosepass!" Ash commanded, as he threw a pokeball which revealed a rock with a big orange nose. Ash caught Nosepass in a very interesting way, he caught him recently before Pinsir in a cave...

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_Ash was searching for a new team member in the cave of Mt. Silver, and after hours of searching, he finally found a pokemon that would cause havoc on the battlefield, his eye caught a resting Tyranitar. Ash smiled._

_"Jackpot," Ash whispered to himself. Ash sent out his Riolu to battle it, because fighting was four times effective against Tyranitar. "Riolu, use vacuum wave!" _

_Riolu sent a wave of energy that looked similar to a sonic boom, at Tyranitar, who woke up from the impact._

_"Tyranitar!" the armor pokemon hollered. _

_"Now, use low kick, followed up by sky uppercut!" _

_Riolu tried to trip Tyranitar, but it was way too big, Tyranitar just roared again before sending a powerful stone edge._

_"Riolu, close combat to send em' back!"_

_Riolu punched all the small rocks rapidly, sending them back at Tyranitar, who literally just caught the rocks in its mouth, and ate them._

_"Rio-lu," the blue dog panted._

_"Keep strong, Riolu, use __force palm!"  
_

_Riolu ran up to Tyranitar, and lunch at palm at it, and then sent the Tyranitar back a few feet. Tyranitar quickly regained balance. Tyranitar tried to fire a flamethrower, but luckily, Riolu's force palm paralyzed it._

_"Tar!" the armor pokemon yelped in pain._

_"Now Riolu, finish it with our new move, Focus Punch!"_

_"Lu," Riolu nodded his head in agreement. Riolu's fist began to glow a bright blue, and Riolu smashed his fist right into Tyranitar's belly, who winced._

_"All right, now or __never!" Ash shouted, and then he threw the pokeball. Right as the ball was about to make contact with Tyranitar, a pokemon waddled in the way. Ash couldn't identify the pokemon, but it had a big orange nose. Instead of Tyranitar, this rock with a big orange nose was caught instead, because he got in the way, and Tyranitar ran off before Ash could throw another pokeball. _

_"No, come back!" Ash beckoned to Tyanitar, with a worried expression. "Dangit, you better be a good pokemon..."_

* * *

Ash chuckled at the memory. His Nosepass proved useful over the years, he was a funny little guy, and other than one other pokemon, Nosepass had the best defense on ASh's team.

"Dustox, use psybeam!" Aaron called, bringing Ash back to reality.

A bright light emitted from Dustox's eyes.

"Nosepass, use iron defense!"

Nosepass took the hit, but still seemed good to go.

"Nosepass, use lock-on!"

Nosepass glared at Dustox, and a quick light shined in his eyes.

"Dustox, use toxic!"

Dustox shot a ball of poison at Nosepass.

"Now, use zap cannon!"

A ball of electricty charged up in front of Nosepass, and Nosepass sent it flying towards the posion. It tore through the poison, and went on for Dustox.

"Dodge it!"

Normally, zap cannon is very inaccurate, but because of lock-on, it hit Dustox, who moaned in pain, and became paralyzed.

"Argh, bug buzz attack!"

"Stone edge!"

A strong wind slowed the rocks down a little bit, weakening it, but they still did a big chunk to Dustox.

"Now, use thunderbolt!"(yes, Nosepass can learn thunderbolt, if you don't believe me, look it up)

"Counter it with psybeam!"

A jolt of electricity met with a psychic beam, they fought for a while, but the thunderbolt eventually powered through, but Dustox barely dodged it.

"Lock-on, again, Nosepass!"

Nosepass took aim at Dustox.

"Now, double-edge!"

"He can't touch you, just stay in the air."

Normally, since Nosepass was on the ground, a move that took physical contact would miss by miles, but because of the lock-on, Nosepass defied gravity, and sprang up fifty feet in the air, and nailed Dustox. Dustox let out a shrill, and fell to the ground. The referee made the call.

"Dustox is unable to battle, the winner is Nosepass! And since Aaron has lost three pokemon, we'll take a five minute break!"

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a blue haired girl in Twinleaf Town, was watching the battle on T.V. She quickly picked up her phone, and called someone.

"May, it's me, Dawn!" the blue hair girl said very eagerly.

"Okay, Dawn, what do you want?" the girl who wore a bandana, asked over the phone.

"Okay, so like, there is this guy, who is fighting Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four, and he's winning!"

"What, that's impossible? No one's beaten an Elite Four Member in forever...well, except for Tobias..."

"Yeah, and I mean, this guy is really winning."

"What does he look like?"

"I don't know, he wears a hood, you can watch the battle on channel 63."

"All right, I'm watching, thanks, Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

In Ash's locker room:

Ash let out his Pinsir, Excadrill, and Nosepass.

"You're all doing great guys, how are you feeling?"

"Pinsir!"

"Excadrill!"

"Nosepass!" All of Ash's pokemoon roared.

"Haha, all right guys, ready to kick some more ass?"

All of Ash's pokemon roared once more.

"Then let's do so," Ash said, as he pulled up his hood once more.

* * *

The announcer spoke, "trainers, please report back to the battlefield!"

Both trainers walked in their trainer boxes.

"The battle between the challenger and Elite Four Member Aaron, will continue, now!"

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey guys, next chapter will be finishing the battle with Aaron. Please don't yell at me about how Ash got Nosepass instead of Tyranitar, haha. I bet I disappointed some of you, but I didn't want Ash to have a ton of over used pokemon. Oh yeah, guys, feel free to leave a pokemon that you think Ash should have in the reviews. Just no legendaries, pseudo legendaries, or Kalos pokemon.**

* * *

**Question of the day: In the anime, what is the first pokemon Ash ever caught?**

**Thanks for the support guys, don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously, Ash defeated Aaron's Heracross and Dustox, will he be able to keep up the winning streak? Oh, I'm supposed to be at school studying for finals, but shh, don't tell anyone.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Come on back out Nosepass!" Ash called.

"Let's rock the house, Scizor!" Aaron called. "You know, my other three pokemon are much stronger than my last three, don't think you can win."

"Nosepass, lock-on!"

"Scizor don't wait for it to attack you, metal claw, quickly!"

"Nosepass, power gem!"

Nosepass launched a rocky orb, Scizor tried to block with metal claw, but he ended up hurting his claw.

"Argh, Scizor, waste no time on this fool, use hyper beam!"

"Iron defense!"

Scizor fired a powerful, orange blast of energy. Nosepass blocked with iron defense, but still took some damage.

"All right Nosepass, while he's vulnerable, let's go with a rock wrecker!"

Nosepass built up a gargantuan rock, and sent it flying towards Scizor.

"Try to dodge!"

The aftermath of using hyper beam made Scizor a lot slower than usual for a short period of time, so Scizor tried to move out of the way, but the rock brushed his arm, and then Scizor cried in pain.

"Quick, while Nosepass is recovering, go in for a bullet punch!"

Ash only smirked.

"I've trained Nosepass to function properly after using a move like rock wrecker, use spark!"(Nosepass can learn spark)

Nosepass grew electricity around his body, and tackle Scizor's bullet punches full on. Nosepass had amazing defense, but Scizor had decent attack, and steel was super effective against Nosepass, so Nosepass took some damage. However, Scizor took more from the electric shock than Nosepass did from the iron punches.

"Damnit Scizor, get your head out of your ass and use X-scissor!"

"Nosepass, flash cannon!"

bullet Scizor made an x shape with his claws and charged at Nosepass. Nosepass responded by sending a bright flash of white energy to counter the X scissor. When Scizor and the beam collided, they were even, and they made an explosion.

"Good, now Nosepass, use stone edge!"

"Scizor, counter them all with bullet punch!"

Nosepass launched a ton of small rocks, and Scizor sent them back with quick metal punches.

"Nosepass, time for a lock-on!"

"Scizor, charge up a hyper beam!"

"Quick, zap cannon!"

The electric orb and the beam of hyperactive energy met and fought for a while.

"Now, metal claw, finish him!"

"Nosepass, iron defense, take it!"

Nosepass barely survived the metal claw, but Scizor fainted from exhaustion after the attack.

"Scizor is unable to battle, Nosepass is the winner!" the referee said.

Despite Nosepass winning, he was exhausted.

"You had the advantage Scizor, and you blew it, " Aaron said. "All right, let's go, Vesipiquen!"

Ash knew that Nosepass wouldn't win this round, but with a last minute move, he could deal some damage to Vespiquen, but he had to make sure this move didn't miss.

"Lock-on!"

"Careful Vespiquen, counter his move with an attack order when he sends it.

Ash looked down at his Nosepass, and frowned.

"Sorry bud, but...EXPLOSION!"

Aaron gasped. The bees that Vespiquen summoned were blown away by the explosion, and when the move made contact with Vespiqueen, it hurt...alot.

"Vespiquen, argh!"

Ash looked down at his fainted Nosepass.

"Take a warm, nice and long rest bud, you earned it," Ash smiled. He hadn't said anything that nice to his pokemon in a while. "All right, let's go back out, Excadrill!"

"Exca!" the pokemon roared, showing off her power.

"All right, Excadrill, let's rock the house with rockslide!"

"Counter it with power gem!"

Both rocks met, but Excadrill's powerful rockslide easily plowed through the power gem, after all, not many can compete with Excadrill's attack power.

"Nice one Excadrill, now let's go with an earthquake!"

"Fool, Vespiquen is in the air, you're just waisting your energy."

However, much to Aaron's dismay, huge boulders began to rise from the ground after Excadrill used earthquake.

"Launch them!"

"Agh!"

Excadrill threw huge boulders at Vespiquen, who screamed in agony. Getting squashed by two hundred pound boulders is not a bee's dream.

"Damnit, defense order!"

Ash laughed.

A bunch of bees tried to protect Vespiquen, but the boulders just squashed right through them, providing no help at all for Vespiquen.

When Excadrill ran out of boulders, Ash just did the obvious.

"Earthquake, again."

"NOOO, VESPIQUEN, HIDE UNDER GROUND!"

"What a stupid move..."

Vespiquen was completely destroyed under ground by the earthquake, not only that, but boulders kept smacking into her. Vespiquen was well past fainted, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Vespiquen is unable to battle, Excadrill is the winner!" the announcer spoke.

The crowd roared, but one person shouted a certain question very loudly.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" the excited man who looked to be in his twenties, screamed for the whole stadium to hear.

Ash just glared at the man, and heard a ton of other people chanting something.

"What's your name?! What's your name?! What's your name?!" the audience chanted.

"I think we should get back to the battle," Ash said to the referee, glaring at him right in the eye, so the referee could see his lifeless, dark eyes.

"Uh right," the referee stumbled on his words. "Ahem, no more chanting. We will now get back to the battle!"

The crowd whined, but soon enough Ash and Aaron were back to the battle.

"Well, Aaron, while we're young..." Ash said to Aaron, was dazing into space.

"Oh right, Drapion, crush him!" Aaron commanded. "Drapion is my oldest friend, and my strongest by far, you can't win."

"We'll see," Ash said simply.

"Drapion, let's start with hone claws!"

"You do the same, Excadrill."

Both pokemon sharpened their claws, raising their offensive power and accuracy.(don't ask me how it raises their accuracy, I don't know)

"All right, get close, and use rapid spin!"

"Drapion, counter him with fire fang!"

Excadrill quickly started spinning in circles, drilling into Drapion, until Drapion bit her with fire.

"All right, let's try a different approach, mud slap in it's eyes!"

Excadrill slapped dirt in Drapion's eyes, causing it to go blind for a few seconds.

"Now, rock smash!" Ash called.

Before Drapion could see again, Excadrill nailed him with a glowing red fist, right on the head.

Drapion was dizzy for a little while, but then he shook his head to snap out of it.

"Drapion, pin missle attack!"

"Send em' back with rapid spin!"

The ogre scorp pokemon sent powerful needles at the subterrene pokemon, but Excadrill spun very fast to deflect them.

"Keep spinning, and charge up a rock smash, don't do anything else!"

Excadrill obeyed, and she charged up a rock smash. Her spinning form turned red, now she looked like a pile of big red, spinning hockey pucks.

"Now, charge at Drapion!

"Drapion, listen to me, use cross poison!"

Cross poison looked like a purple x-scissor. The spinning, rock smash charged figure, nailed into Drapion's powerful cross poison, and created a huge explosion, sending shockwaves across the stadium.

"Jump back, now use a metal claw charged fury swipes!"

"Exca!" Excadrill nodded her head.

"Drapion, counter with hyper beam!"

"Drape!" the scorpion gave his trainer a nod.

Excadrill charged at Drapion with a fury of metal claws. Drapion used a hyper beam to try and prevent Excadrill from doing so. However, Drapion just powered up Excadrill's first metal claw. Excadrill's metal claw absorbed the power from the hyperactive beam of energy, and used it against Drapion.

Aaron watched in horror as Drapion was getting pummeled.

"Hey, Aaron, I thought this was your strongest by far," Ash mocked.

"Damn you! Drapion, sludge bomb!"

"Conter it!"

Both pokemon sent a blob of poison at each other, but balls of poison grazed past eachother. However, both pokemon dug out of the way.

"Excadrill, Earthquake!"

"Use yours, Drapion!"

Both pokemon started rocking the field. It felt like the whole planet was shaking. The field was going crazy. Hundreds of boulders were launched up into the sky.

After a good five minutes of shaking, Excadrill carried a fainted Drapion out of the ground, and tossed him over to Aaron. Lesson learned for Drapion, never mess with Excadrill, especially under ground.

Everyone in the audience just stared in awe. Everyone was so deep in thoughts, even the referee, since no one made the call, Ash did.

"Well it appears that I, the challenger, won this match against the first member of the Elite Four, Aaron, I shall be progressing onto face the next member of the Elite Four, Flint, two days from now. If you're interested in watching, come then," Ash said as if he rehearsed it, and then walked off the field, and flew back to his cabin On his flame dragon.

* * *

In Cerulean City:

"Oh, my god," Daisy said, with her hands on the side of her face, and a dropped jaw.

"Misty, like, you won't believe this," Violet said, making quick gestures for Misty to come over.

"Umn, yeah?" Misty asked, not sounding nearly as girly as either of the girls.

"So like, this guy just beat Aaron of the Elite Four, with three pokemon, and only one of them fainted," Lily said.

"That hasn't happened since Tobias won the Elite Four, you know, the one that Ash fought..." Misty said, lookind down at the floor, remembering her old friend, whom she abandoned.

"Well yeah, and this guy is really strong, he used a Pinsir, which beat a Beautifly and a Heracross, who didn't faint during the battle," Daisy said.

"Then like, he used this really strong pokemon that I haven't seen before, called an Excadrill, who did damage to Heracross, and beat Vespiqen and Drapion. Just like Pinsir, it never fainted," Lily said.

"Then he used that ugly rock thing with a big orange nose, I think it was called Nosepass, but it is much stronger than it looks. It beat a Dustox and a Scizor, and did a lot of damage to Vespiquen because it exploded," Violet finished.

"What is his name?" Misty asked, starry eyed.

"I don't know, he says he doesn't have one, and we also can't like, see if he's hot or ugly because he wears a hood that shadows over his face," Daisy said.

'Yeah, an he also acts like, umn, like, really, umn, I can't find the word..." Violet said, blushing.

"Yeah, he acts really, evil.."Lily said.

"EVIL?!" Misty asked, with a shocked look on her face.

"No like umn, he acts dark," Daisy said.

Misty remembered how Ash acted when he left.

* * *

_Flash back: Misty's POV_

_Ash's eyes changed from the lively chocolate brown, to a cold, pitch black color._

_"Well, I guess I better get going then," Ash said with no emotion in his voice whatsoever._

_"No honey, we didn't mean-"_

_"Don't call me that, I'm not your son, go die in a shit hole, all of you!" Ash screamed, before slamming the door behind him. After he left, Gary and Max were cheering, May, Ash's Mom, Dawn, and I were all crying. Brock, Tracey, and Professor Oak tried to stay strong. And it never occurred to any of us to try and get him to come __back. Every day I regret that. I never got to tell him how I feel, and I swore that if I ever saw him again, I'd promise to myself to tell him how I feel about him, how I love him..._

* * *

Back to reality:

Misty burst into tears and ran out the door.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Violet asked.

'Well, she did like, have her period today..." Daisy said. (Sorry guys, I don't know why, but I felt like writing this line for some reason, parents, please don't hate on me and tell me I'm a bad influence...)

* * *

Ash arrived home on his flaming dragon.

'How was the battle?' Lucario asked telepathically.

"I won, only had to use Pinsir, Excadrill, and Nosepass."

'I know, your psychic pokemon showed us the battle with his crazy psychic powers,' Lucario said.

"You mean telepathy?" Ash asked rolling his eyes.

'Yeah, whatever.'

All right, Nosepass, Pinsir, Excadrill, you all get breaks because your tired from the battle. Pinsir stood up to disagree.

"Pinsir!" the power bug denied. Ash didn't need Lucarop to translate to understand him.

"Fine, you want to run too? Go with them, Routine N everyone!"(I described how the routines worked in the second chapter. There were twenty-six routines, each for a letter of the alphabet. Routine A was the easiest, and Routine Z was the hardest. Early letters of the alphabet were the easiest and quickest, later letters of the alphabet are the harder and longer routes, Routine N was roughly thirty-two miles. It usually took his pokemon about two and a half hours to complete).

Pinsir immediately regretted his decision about choosing to run, well, no going back now.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Kind of a weird ending. Okay, some things to go over.**

**1. Sorry to any ladies reading this fanfiction, I don't really know how girls act, please don't burn my house.**

**2. Shout out to Red Alfa, I'll be using one of his choices.**

**3. The quiz answer to chapter two was Rampardos, forgot to mention that last chapter.**

**4. Someone private messaged me about pairings. Okay, as far as pairings go, I don't even know if I'll pair Ash with anyone. It would be difficult because no one even knows his name, AND he holds a grudge on all of his old friends. But if I were to pair him with someone, I guess it would be May or Misty. Misty because she is Ash's oldest female friend, and May just because she is the only girl in the anime who I don't hate. But I don't even think I'll make pairings, moving on.**

**5. Thank you SO much for your support. I woke up this morning and saw I had double reviews than yesterday, thank you so much guys, and I'll try to post often:)**

* * *

**Question of the day: Which pokemon has only a base 5 defense and attack stat?**

**The ****answer to the last chapter was Caterpie, as three of you answered.**

**Well guys, please leave a follow or review if you like my work,, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time, Ash defeated the rest of Aaron's team...and a woman private messaged an angry letter to me for inappropriate language...well, without any further ado, let's get started._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Ash carefully chose which six pokemon that he wanted to bring with him to the battle with Flint. Ash knew that he most likely won't have to use all six, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

'Ash, can I battle,' Lucario asked, telepathically.

"No, I want to save you for later rounds."

'Screw you, I want to battle!"

"I'm saving you because you're one of the strongest I have, I don't want to use you right off the bat, dumbass."

'Well, blah!' Lucario said as he stuck out his tongue.

Ash took a deep breath. "What am I going to do with you, Lucario?"

'Oh, you're going to get me a turkey sandwich!' Lucario said, hoping he'd get his favorite snack.

Ash face palmed.

* * *

It was the night before the battle with Flint, Ash knew he would win, but he wasn't focused on that right now. He remembered past memories as he meditated. The words echoed in his head.

_You're weak, your friends were right._

_You can't stop the power of the Dark Cyphers._

_Their every where, no matter what you do, we're always watching._

_Everyone you loved, abandoned you._

_You're a freak, Ash._

_You can't save the world from its fate, no matter how hard you try._

Ash quickly opened his eyes, panting harder than ever. He clenched his fists and frustration, and punched a hole in the wall.

"Argh, damnit!"

'Trainer, you can't worry about that now, you're challenging the league, and you can't get sidetracked, as of now, there isn't anything that you can do, just forget about it,' Lucario said in a steady voice to Ash. For once, Lucario wasn't being a jackass.

"Knowing that dying people are being sent straight to hell no matter what, because of the damn Dark Cyphers, it kills me! What if-what if one of us and(or) the rest of the pokemon died? We'd know that they are just being straight to hell, it makes me sick. There are good people, loyal pokemon, and more just being sent to hell when they die, without even knowing!"

'Ash, get some rest, focus on your battle for tomorrow.'

Ash took a deep breath. "You're right," Ash slowly said in a raspy voice.

* * *

"This will be a full six on six battle between the challenger, and Flint, the second member of the Elite Four, choose your first pokemon!"

"Challenger, you've done a good job beating Aaron, I was impressed, let's show the crowd a battle that they won't forget," Flint said.

Ash just glared in response.

The crowd was roaring. But, unusually, they were roaring for the challenger. Since Tobias, this was the first challenger to make it pass Aaron, and they didn't even know his name! The challenger didn't simply beat Aaron, this challenger destroyed Aaron, it was simply amazing.

"Rapidash, let's go!" Flint called, as he sent out his flaming unicorn.

"Sablye, lets go," Ash called, as he sent out his prankster pokemon. Sablye had the the most interesting moveset anyone could even think of. Sablye was caught more interestingly than Nosepass was.

* * *

_Flash back:_

A_sh was just walking about, staring into space, when suddenly, a pokemon with gems all over its body just jumped out of his shadow and started dancing._

_"HOLY CRAP!" Ash shouted in shock, and when he jumped, a pokeball fell out of his bag and hit Sablye in the head, catching it._

_Ash was in shock. "What the f*** was that?" Ash screamed. "Damn..."_

* * *

Ash remembered the catching of Sablye. Sablye loved to hide in shadows, and he happened to be hiding in Ash's. Ash laughed. Sablye was probably the weakest physically on Ash's team. However, due to his huge variety of moves, and his will to win, he was able to beat even Excadrill.

"Challenger, I most warn you, I don't waste my time teaching pokemon non-damaging moves, I just use brutal force to win battles," Flint said in a sonorous tone.

Ash grunted. _'All the better for me," _Ash thought to himself, smirking. However, no one could see the smirk, due to the hood that covered his entire face.

"Rapidash, start things off with a roaring solar beam!"(Rapidash can learn solarbeam)

Rapidash began to charge a bright light in her horn.

"Sablye," Ash called, "rain dance!"

Sablye weakened the beam of energy by several times, and it bounced off Sablye like it was nothing.

"Hyper beam, full power, Rapidash!"

Ash frowned. _'Surely, if he's an Elite Four member, he must know that normal type moves don't effect ghosts, well I have a plan for this, even if it doesn't work, no harm done to Sablye,' _Ash thought.

"Confuse ray!" Ash commaned, whipping out his arm.

Sableye sent a small ball of light at Rapidash, while she was charging up the hyper beam. When Rapidash finished charging the move, she hit herself with the attack instead.(Don't ask me how you shoot energy beams at yourself)

"While it can't move, hypnosis!"

Sableye wave its fingers around, and Rapidash fell asleep.

"Nightmare, than use dream eater!"

Sableye touched Rapidash's forehead with cold and dark fingers, and Rapidash started shaking around crazily. Then Sablye started sucking the nightmare into its body. Sableye loved the taste of nightmares, and it also fueled him up a lot.

"Wake up Rapidash!"

The unicorn started getting up, not because of Flint's shouting, but Sablye ate its dream and fueled himself.

"Now, megahorn!" Flint shouted. He knew that fire moves would barely do anything because of the rain, and megahorn was the next strongest move he had.

"You know what to do," Ash said simply.

Sableye nodded, before vanishing into the ground.

Flint didn't see Sableye leave a hole before going underground to dodge, but he still assumed that Sableye used the move, "dig."

"Rapidash, megahorn on the ground!"

Rapidash obeyed orders, and used a powerful megahorn on the ground to try and do some damage to Sableye. However, Sableye wasn't underground. But if he wasn't in the air or on the surface either, where was he?

Sableye suddenly jumped out of a shadow and used a very powerful zen headbutt on his opponent, causing her to faint.

"Rapidash is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Sableye!"

Flint was shocked, Rapidash didn't even get to use her signature flare blitz. If he could've just taught sunny day to Rapidash, she would be able to negate the pouring rain, and defeat Sableye with any fire type move.

The crowd all screamed with thrill.

Flint sighed. "Take a rest girl, you worked hard," Flint told his unicorn.

"What will Flint call out now?" the announcer spoke.

"Okay, let's rock, Magmortar!"

Ash recognized this Magmortar as not his, but Paul's. He guessed that Paul must have released him for some screwed up reason, like he did with that Starly way back when, and like he did with one of Ash's pokemon that he owned as of now.

"And it appears that Flint is already sending out his powerful Magmortar!" the announcer shouted into the microphone.

The crowd screamed in approval, they haven't seen Magmortar battle in ages. Everyone thought that Magmortar was Flint's most powerful pokemon, but he had one pokemon that could even top the flaming beast.

"I know you still want to battle, Sableye, but I think I'd really give the crowd a show if I used Magmortar's rival against him."

Sableye frowned, but agreed and allowed himself to be put back inside the ball.

"All right then, return!" Ash called. "Ugh, I know that you're one of my strongest pokemon, and I was going to save you for later, but...let's go Electivire!"

Electivire was released from his pokeball, and he flexed his muscles, ready to battle.

* * *

_Flashback, four years ago:_

_Ash was ready to go to Wayward Cave in the Sinnoh region for a different kind of training atmosphere. He was about to leave Hearthome City and head for the cave, but he saw a crestfallen looking Electivire sitting on the street ledge. Ash recognized those eyes. All pokemon had different eyes, but he recognized the eyes of this Electivire. It was Paul's. Ash rushed over to the sad looking Electivire. _

_"Electivire, where is Paul?"_

_"Electiv-Electivire-lec-tiv-vire-Elec."_

_"Hold on a second." Ash couldn't understand Electivire, so he let out his trusty companion, and at times, his pokemon translator._

_"Okay, Electivire, please repeat that."_

_"Electiv-Electivire-lec-tiv-vire-Elec."_

_"What did he say, Lucario?"_

_'Hmm, what's in it for me if I tell you?'_

_"I'll get you a klondike bar."_

_'DEAL! Okay, to put it simply, Electivire lost too many battles in a row, so that douche bag trainer released him. _

_Electivire nodded in response._

_"Figures," Ash muttered._

_'Yeah, and what kind of person has purple hair?'_

_"Yeah-wait, how do you know that he has purple hair?"_

_'I didn't, but I do now, and his last name is Slate, right?' _

_"No, Slate is the last name of Brock, Paul's last name is Shinji."_

_'Hehe, thanks for the information, time to stalk them on pokebook.'_

_"Wait, you don't have a computer, how the hell do you have a pokebook?"_

_'...'_

_Ash shook his head rapidly. _

_Electivire gave a bamboozled look at both Ash and Lucario. "Vire..." _

_"Electivire, is there any way I can help?"_

_'Ash, if I also help, do I get another klondike bar?'_

_Ash quickly returned Lucario to his pokeball. He heard screaming, and then the sound of shattering glass coming from Lucario's pokeball. _

_"Electivire, so, can I help you?"_

_"Vire, Electivire!" the thunderbolt pokemon said, raising his fists._

_Ash gave a confused look, but soon caught on to what Electivire was applying._

_"You want to battle?"_

_"VIRE!" Electivire shouted quickly, nodding his head._

_"Okay then, let's take this battle away from the city then."_

_Electivire nodded in agreement._

_Ash and Electivire soon arrived in the Hearthome City woods._

_"Okay, let's go, Feraligatr!"_

_"Fera!"_

_"Electivire!"_

_"Feraligatr, start things out with a super power!"_

_Feraligatr's fists glowed red, and then he reached out to pummel Electivire. Electivire countered the super power with what Ash recognized to be a cross chop. They met in a stalemate, but eventualy, Feraligatr over powered Electivire._

_"Good, now use water pulse!"_

_While Electivire was trying to gain composure, Feraligatr blasted a huge torrent of water. However, Electivire was very quick to react, and he quickly slashed the water away with his black tails, then his tails reached out to grab Feraligatr's arm._

_"Feraligatr, use crunch on the tails!"_

_Feraligatr chomped down on Electivire's slender tails, however, it proved t be a bad move, and Electivire sent a huge wave of electricity into the gator's mouth, who winced with pain. Suddenly, Electivire's eyes started to become brighter. He never felt this surge of energy before. He felt stronger, it was the strangest thing._

_"Feraligatr, jump back, then use rock slide!"_

_Feraligatr quickly jumped away, and tried to crush the thunderbolt pokemon with rocks. However, Electivire sent all the rocks flying in the air with powerful thunder punches._

_"Electivire, why would Paul release you? You're stronger than ever!"_

_Electivire grinned in response._

_"Okay, new approach, Feraligatr, use swords dance!"_

_Feraligatr boosted his raw power to become even rawer than it already was._

_"Good, now, use aqua jet, full power!"_

_Feraligatr became surrounded with huge torrents of water, and then he sailed with the water to hit Electivire. Electivire countered with a spectacular volt tackle. Both pokemon clashed for what seemed like an eternity, until both moves exploded. Anyone in Hearthome City could just look off into the woods, and see smoke rising. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were still standing!"_

_"Okay guys, that's enough, let's not get hurt anymore, haha."_

_Both pokemon shook hands. _

_"Well Electivire, how are you feeling?"_

_Electivire started flexing his muscles to show off his bronze. The gator saw this, and decided to do the same._

_"All right, Electivire, good luck bud, I had a lot of fun." Ash pated Electivire on the back, returned the gator, and proceeded to head for the Wayward Cave._

_However, he soon felt Electivire chasing after him._

_"Huh? Electivire, do you want to come with me?"_

_"ELEC!" the thunderbolt pokemon shouted, and licked Ash's face._

_Ash laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." Ash gently touched Electivire with a pokeball, and he was caught. Ash smiled, and continued on his way to the Wayward Cave._

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1. ****So, Sableye and Electivire have been revealed. Both of these pokemon were ideas from the review section. I was originally going to use Gengar instead of Sableye, but I decided on Sableye.**

**2. I'll be doing shout outs every chapter now, today's shout out goes to The Pokeologist.**

**3. I decided to make Lucario a jackass, sorry Lucario fans.**

**4. What are those crazy thoughts coming in Ash's mind at the beginning of the chapter? Who do those words come from? And why does the same parent keep sending me private messages about how I'm a bad influence her son? All of these will be solved eventually...well, not the one about the angry parent. Seriously, if I'm such a bad influence, don't let your kid read my stuff...**

**5. Thanks so much guys, I love you all and your support is amazing!**

* * *

**Question of the day: Which pokemon has overall, the lowest base stat total?**

**Oh, the answer to the last question is actually two pokemon, Happiny and Chansey.**

**Well guys, big thanks for everything, and I'll see you guys next time...well, not literally...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time, Ash began his battle with Flint; Sableye and Electivire were revealed._

* * *

Chapter 6:

* * *

As twisted as it sounded, Ash was somewhat glad that Paul released Electivire. It aloud Ash to gain a powerhouse electric type on his team, and a pretty good friend.

Electivire and Magmortar looked at eachother, and then smiled

'For old times sake," Electivire said.

'Yes,' Magmortar said. Both of them were released by Paul, and now one of them belonged to the Elite Four, and the other belonged to possibly the most powerful challenger to walk the Earth. Well, other than when Tobias challenged the Elite Four. Tobias crushed everyone with only his Darkrai, Latios, and a Suicune. Even Cynthia herself, who now had to special in dragon types.

* * *

"The battle between Magmortar and Electivire will begin, now!" the referee exclaimed, raising the red flag, and the green flag.

"Magmortar, quick, use flamethrower!"

"Electivire, protect."

Magmortar sent an insanely powerful fire wave at Electivire. However, it was made useless due to Electivire's protect.

"All right, follow up with thunderbolt!"

"Counter it with hyper beam!"

Normally, because Magmortar usually had better special attack than Electivire, and hyper beam was a much more powerful move than thunderbolt, hyper beam should have powered through. But...Electivire was on a whole different level than Magmortar, and the thunderbolt easily plowed through the hyper beam, nailing Magmortar hard on the chest.

"Magmortar!" Flint called out, worried for his pokemon.

"Mega punch!"

Electivire gave no time for Magmortar to heal, and he slammed a fist in his jaw. Magmortar coughed up a bit of blood.

"Now, earthquake!"

Electivire rocked the ground, and similar to Excadrill, huge objects started rising from the ground. However, these weren't boulders, they were lightning bolts.

Magmortar wailed in pain, and soon fell to the ground.

Everyone in the stadium gawked in awe.

"Well, umn, uh..." the referee was at a loss for words.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, Electivire is the winner," Ash said, because he knew that the referee wouldn't speak. "Hey ref, this happened last battle too, you have to make the calls."

"Yes, umn sorry, uh, Flint, please send out your next pokemon."

Flint didn't hear him, he was deep in his thoughts. First Rapidash was taken down quite easily, but then Electivire than brutally thrashed Magmortar. Magmortar only got to use two moves, and neither of them did anything to harm Electivire. Electivire didn't even have any sign showing that he battled. Magmortar was Flint's powerhouse, and he was just toyed with by some person who came out of no where, and didn't even want to release his name to the press for some strange reason.

"FLINT!" Ash snapped. "Send out your next pokemon."

"Uh, right, let's go, Infernape!"

Infernape sent a fireball in the air, and prepared for battle. Flint knew that he would have to go for broke if he were to win this.

"Well, it appears that Flint has a pokemon that we've never seen before. Is it strong?" the announcer asked.

"Infernape, don't underestimate Electivire, he's strong!"

Infernape took a good look at Electivire, and started laughing. This pokemon wasn't Ash's old Infernape, however, this Infernape easily thrashed Electivire about four years ago. Infernape remembered Electivire being chewed out, and then released for being so pathetically weak. Flint didn't recognize this Electivire though, he battles a lot of trainers.

Ash noticed Electivire looking scared. Thoughts came back to Electivire's mind. Infernape was the reason that Electivire was released.

"Electivire, I don't know what you're afraid of, but if this Infernape beat you before, this is your chance to avenge yourself," Ash said, remembering Pinsir and Heracross. It was a similar situation. Ash knew that Electivire was stronger, but he was scarred from the battle with Infernape.

Electivire's eyes narrowed, and he got into battle position.

"Haha, we're talking now," Ash said cheerily.

* * *

_Electivire's POV, current time:_

_Infernape beat me before, that's why Paul released me. But I realize now, I got so much stronger with Ash tan I ever would have with Paul. On top of that, Ash's personality, at least towards his pokemon, is so much kinder. I can beat Infernape, I've beaten several while training with Ash, this one is no different._

_'Hey, ready to get the crap beaten out of you?' Infernape asked, smirking. _

_'Well, at least I CAN crap, you don't have an anus, how does it feel to have no anus?' I replied wittily._

_'Argh, you son of a b****!' Infernape screamed, and without order, went in for a close combat._

_"Electivire, counter it!" my trainer commanded._

_Both Infernape and my punches all nailed us, Infernape seemed to be taking a larger amount of pain. _

_"Infernape, fire punch!"_

_"Counter!"_

_Both of our fiery punches nailed eachother, again, my punch over powered, and sent Infernape a few feet in the air._

_"Now, wrap your tails around him, then you know what to do, Electivire."_

_This was my favorite thing in the world. I wrapped my tails around Infernape's arm, and reeled him in. I then started to launch a huge thunderbolt, Infernape was taking all the damamge, then while he couldn't escape, I used a barrage of powerful thunder punches. This process lasted for about ten seconds._

_"Okay, Electivire, that's enough."_

_Flint smiled wickedly. "Now, eaarthquake!"_

_My trainer just rolled his eyes. He gestured to me, I knew what to do. I jumped up and nailed Infernape to the ground using a powerful rock smash. Then I began to use Infernape's own move against him by pushing him hard on the ground._

_'ARGH, DAMNIT, S*** F*** ARGH, DAMNIT!' Infernape cursed in pain._

_'Hey, language,' I replied dryly, and I use a brick break o his jaw._

_"Now, Infernape, use fire blast!"_

_"Counter with flamethrower!"_

_I used my flamethrower, and Infernape used his fire blast, it created a flaming explosion, showing that they were even._

_"Now, Infernape, flare blitz!"_

_"Use volt tackle!"_

_I was getting kind of sick of all of these colliding moves. Whatever, I gained an electrical charge around me, and he gained a blue, fiery charge around him._

* * *

Ash watched in horror, this was similar to what happened with Tobias all those years ago. Pikachu used volt tackle, and Latios used luster purge. But Ash soon gathered back his cool. As clearly shown, Electivire was much stronger than Infernape, he'll be fine.

Both pokemon collided with eachother, however, there was no explosion because Electivire over powered Infernape right as they made contact.

"Wow, umn, it seems that uh, Infernape is unable to battle, the winner is umn, Electivire, and since Flint has lost three pokemon, we'll take a five minute break," the referee said, with a shaky leg.

The crowd gaped at the challenger, and cheered.

* * *

In Ash's locker room:

"Come on put, Sableye and Electivire," Ash said. "You guys are doing great, keep up with the good work."

"Elec!" the thunderbolt pokemon cheered.

"Sableye! the mischievous ghost cheered.

* * *

In Flint's locker room:

Flint was pacing back and forth. "There's no way that just happened. I, three of my pokemon were just toyed with. Both of my, MY strongest pokemon were beaten by one simple, damn Electivire. Ever since I found Magmortar, he ALWAYS beat Volkner's Electivire. I-I can't win...there's no way I can..."

* * *

"The battle between Flint and the challenger will resume, NOW!"

"Sableye, let's go!"

Flint didn't say anything, he just stared at the ground and tossed a pokeball, revealing a Houndoom.

"Sableye, power gem attack."

Flint still didn't say anything. Without a command, Houndoom tried to dodge, but the power gem grazed his side.

The rain wore off, but Ash didn't bother to use rain dance again.

"Sableye, dark pulse."

Flint just turned around and looked the other way. Houndoom looked worriedly at his trainer, and he was hit head on by the dark pulse.

"Follow up with shadow sneak."

Sableye, ducked under his shadow, and reappeared behind Houndoom, and jabbed him in the back with a poison jab without command.

"Okay Sableye, finish this with foul play."

Sableye slammed into Houndoom with a dark body. Houndoom was well past the fainted zone.

"Flint, please send out your next pokemon."

Flint didn't respond.

"Flint, unless you forfeit, you must all your pokemon back now, and send out your next one!" the referee spoke again.

"Okay, I forfeit," Flint said casually, and walked away.

The crowd booed and shouted abusive words. An Elite Four member has never forfeit before.

Ash gave a disappointed, cold look at the audience.

* * *

In Dawn's household:

Dawn was shocked.

"OH MY GOD, FLINT JUST FORFEIT!" Dawn screamed, and knocked over the television in excitement. "Oops..."

* * *

In May's household:

"Oh come on, that's so lame, an Elite Four member just forfeit," Max snorted.

"Well, at least your new role model gets to progress," May added in.

"Yeah, well, I already knew he would win, but I didn't want him to win THIS way," Max complained.

"Oh quit being a baby!" May shouted.

* * *

In the Ketchum household:

Delia frowned. The only thing she could think about was one thing. This was always Ash's dream, to challenger the Elite Four, and become a champion. This trainer was well on that way. By now everyone was 90% sure that he would get to Tobias. Some people even thought that he would win, Delia thought so. Despite having a completely different personality from Ash, for some strange reason, this trainer reminded Delia of her son.

* * *

In the Oak residence:

"Hey gramps, quit watching tv and do your job! You know, your job to research pokemon?" Gary yelled, taping his feet.

"Gary, Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four just forfeit his match against a trainer," Professor Oak said in a soft, cracky voice.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Damn..."

* * *

In the Slate household:

"MOTHER OF F***!"

* * *

In the Waterflower household:

"OMG!" the three sensational sisters all said.

Misty gaped at the tv. She stuttered, trying to say something, but she closed her mouth.

"The-There's no way, this trainer is unreal, he's like Tobias, except, without legendaries, in fact, he's not even using pokemon that are considered to be one of the strongest. He's just using mediocre pokemon, and winning against the Elite Four," Misty screamed. "And...this has always been Ash's dream.." Misty said, and she began to cry.

* * *

In Paul's household.

"NO!" Paul screamed.

"Relax," Reggie said casually. "Take a chill."

"I will not relax! This trainer just came out of no where, and now an Elite Four member forfeits to him? NO, damnit, this should be me!"

"Hey, shut the f*** up, you've been complaining about this for hours, I will brutally kick your a** if you keep talking," Reggie said, glaring.

That shut Paul up.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**And a cliff hanger...not really...okay not at all, why did I say that...*Cough* anyways, you guys are the bomb, 33 reviews! No Lucario in this chapter, I might get some hate for that. Holy crap! Flint forfeits Who saw that coming? Well, I did because I kind of wrote it... Anyways, there are some things that I want to talk about.**

**1. Last time I forgot to do a shout out, last chapter's shout out goes to Fawx999. This chapter's shout out goes to Sora93239.**

**2. I've been thinking. Do you guys think I should start another story, and have slower updates for this story? Or do you think I should just continue this one. I have another story planned for if you guys want to read it. If I make it, it will be about Ash, except in Sinnoh, and without Pikachu. Sorry. I freakin' hate that rodent. He won't have a starter either, but he'll get something pretty interesting. If you like the idea, say so in the reviews. If you don't, ****also say so in the reviews.**

**3. Sorry for the slower updates than usual guys. I have finals this week, and I've been studying my butt off. I'm actually about to go to my first Exam now...**

**4. Once again, you guys are the bomb! It's amazing how much support I'm getting.**

* * *

**Question of the day: What was the last pokemon that Ash has caught up to date? **

**The answer to last chapter's question was Sunkern. **

**Please leave a review, and if you have any thoughts, please say so. Once again, you guys rock.**

**PokeFanBoy786, logging off.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time, Flint forfeit his battle against 'The Challenger'_

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Ash immediately flew home after the battle to avoid the media. He didn't feel like giving a huge report about what he was feeling during the battle. After all, he barely even has feelings anymore.

When Ash arrived, he was greeted by a tackling Nosepass.

"Hey bud, good to see you too."

"Pass!"

"Okay, no runs today, today you'll all be battling each other, but here's the catch, no using you're arms," Ash said. "And no using any moves, just tackle the hell out of each other."

All of the pokemon glared at their sparring partners.

Ash noticed a missing pokemon. "Wait, where the hell is Lucario?"

All of the pokemon shrugged and looked confused.

Ash turned around to see Lucario coming out of the woods with a female Primeape.

'Whoot, that was absolutely amazing sex,' Lucario said, as he coughed and started laughing.

"Ape!" Primeape agreed.

"Lucario, what the f***ing s***?!" Ash chided.

'Oh, umn, Cortlyn, this is my douche ba- Cortlyn, this is my dumbass traine- I mean, this is uh, Ash,' Lucario stuttered. 'And douche ba- I mean Ash, this is Cortlyn.'

Ash glared. "Lucario, explain to me."

'Explain what?' Lucario asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Explain or I will kick your ass!"

'Seriously, explain what?'

"Why you f***ed a Primeape.

'Her name is Cortlyn-'

"TELL ME!"

'Fine...douche bag...' Lucario murmured the last part. "Well around these places, the wireless connection isn't very good-" Lucario was cut off by an angry Ash.

"Why do you need wifi, it's not like there is anything you can-"

'I need it for stalking celebrities on pokebook. Anyways, I went out to find an area with better wireless connection, when I saw a hot lookin' Mankey. We hit it off, and we just took it a step further, and...did it. And the hottest part about it was, she evolved while I was unleashing my-'

"Okay, I've heard enough, how the hell do you have a pokebook?"

'You know that one time I got lost for about a week and you were looking all over the place?'

"Yes."

'And how I told you that I was captured by a gang of Ursaring?'

"I remember, yeah."

'Well, I actually just went into civilization and stole someone's lab top, and came back here.'

Ash sighed.

'So, Cortlyn and I are about to hit it off again, so if you don't mind-'

Ash quickly recalled Lucario and gestured for Primeape- I mean Cortlyn to leave. In Lucario's ball, Ash heard a crack, and then police car sirens beeping very loudly.

"The hell?" Ash asked himself, scratching his head.

* * *

It was the day after Flint forfeited, and Tobias made the choice for Flint and Aaron to switch places in the Elite Four. Flint was now the first member, and Aaron was the second. It didn't really matter to Ash, because he was already passed both of them.

Ash called his pokemon over. "All right guys, Routine X, I'll be running it with you," Ash told his group.

One would have thought that Ash wouldn't be able to keep up, because he is human. However, due to his aura enhanced body, he kept up perfectly fine. The run took Ash and the gang two and a half hours.

"Okay, take a breather guys, I'll be mixing up the sparring partners today," Ash said. "Okay, Charizard, you'll be battling me."

"Char!" the dragon roared.

"Lucario and Sceptile, you two will be battling each other."

Sceptile groaned. "Scep," the lizard whined.

'Hey, I am not the jackass of the team!'

"Scep-tile!" the lizard said, while nodding his head laughing.

'Screw you,' Lucario said, and walked off in the woods.

"Okay, that actually works better, now there is an even number of us," Ash said happily.

'I HEARD THAT!' Lucario echoed over to Ash.

"Okay, Sceptile and Electivire, you guys battle."

Both pokemon glared at eachother.

"Excadrill an Sableye, you two battle," Ash said, as he continued to name battle pairs.

* * *

"Okay Charizard, you ready?" Ash asked his fiery dragon.

"Zard!" he roared back.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ash said, as he fired an aura sphere at Charizard.

Charizard countered the aura sphere with a flame thrower. Both moves grazed past each other, the aura sphere hitting Charizard, and the flames hitting Ash.

Ash never liked fire. "Ouch, ouchy ouch!" Ash wailed. "Red hot!"

Charizard laughed, but he was cut off by Ash nailing an aura enhanced kick in chest.

"How do you like that?" Ash smirked.

Charizard fumed, and he nailed Ash in the groin with a fire punch-rock smash combo.

Ash didn't like fire. What was even worse, his genital was on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed running around. "GET IT OFF!"

Charizard rolled on the ground laughing. Charizard decided to put out the flames by sending a rock slide at it.

The flames were gone, but Ash's groin was crushed. Ash literally rolled around crying on the ground.

Charizard used a metal claw-dragon claw combo to surprise Ash. Ever since Ash taught his pokemon some double-combo moves, Charizard became awe struck by the uses of combo moves, and learned a ton of them on his own.

"Okay Charizard, no more games," Ash said.

Charizard snorted.

Ash rushed over and low swept Charizard's leg, causing him to trip forward. Immediately afterward, Ash nailed an uppercut in the dragon's jaw, causing him to wince in pain.

* * *

The pokemon(Ash aside) all sparred with each other for hours, and they were beat. So was Ash. Charizard gave him an equally painful workout as Lucario.

"Nice job Charizard," Ash said, as he rubbed Charizard's neck, and returned him. Ash proceeded to walk back to the shack. He was greeted by a tackling Nosepass.

"Nosepass!" the big nose pokemon cheered.

"Good to see you too, bud," Ash said, giving Nosepass a noogie. Ash regretted it, he didn't really think through rubbing his knuckles quickly against a cold, sharp, rough, and hard stone. Ash looked over and saw that Sceptile and Electivire were still duking it out.

"Tile!" the lizard said between pants.

"Vire!" the thunderbolt pokemon said, slouched over and sweating.

Sceptile charged at Electivire with a leaf blade, Electivire countered with a powerful thunder punch. There was a big explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Ash saw a fainted Electivire, and a green lizard that looked like it would fall at any second.

"Well, looks like you guys had a workout," Ash said, as he began to walk over to them.

Electivire slowly stood up, and looked at the smirking Sceptile.

_'I won," _Sceptile said with a smirk.

_'Argh, only by a little bit,' _Electivire complained.

Ash nuzzled Sceptile, and scratched Electivire under his chin.

"Damn, you guys really fought hard, take a rest," Ash said as he returned them. Ash turned around to face the rest of the pokemon, he noticed Lucario was missing. "Guys, where is-eh, never mind, it isn't that important," Ash said, shrugging.

* * *

'That was soo good, Venessa,' Lucario said, panting. 'Sorry, I went a little wild there.'

"Gallade!" Venessa said in agreement.

'Wait a minute, all Gallades are male, so-' Lucario realized he just banged a dude. He began to gag, and he threw up all over the place.

* * *

Ash was about to get some sleep, when he saw a Lucario who had bags under his eyes, and was slouched over, walking over to the camp slowly.

"Hey Lucario, I was thinking, do you want to be used in the battle tomorrow? Lucian has a pretty strong Gallade-" Ash was cut off by a puking Lucario. "Hey, what the hell man?"

'No, no Gallades, never say that again, don't,' Lucario said in a scared sounding voice.

"Why can't I say Gallad-"

Lucario started puking all over the place again. 'Argh, the pain, it's unbearable!'

"Huh, so you don't want to fight Gallade tomorrow?"

Lucario tried to puke, but he had nothing left to puke up. 'Shut the **** up, don't you dare say that again, if I hear you say that pokemon's name one more time, I will personally kick your mother ****ing ass you stupid *****!'

"Jeez, fine, I won't use you against Gallade tomorrow..."

'ARGGHHHH!'

* * *

"This will be a six on six match between the challenger and Lucian of the Elite Four, let the battle commence, NOW!" the announcer spoke.

"I must say, I'm quite awe struck, challenger, it's impeccable, you managed to make Flint so petrified to the point where he threw the towel and forfeit," Lucian said, carefully looking at his opponent.

"Please get to the battle," Ash said, emotionless.

"Very well, but I'd like to know your nam-"

"NO! Just get to the battle!" Ash deadpanned.

Lucian frowned. "Very well then, Mr. Mime, let's show off your magnificent power!"

"Hypno, let's go!" Ash commanded. Hypno was Ash's most intelligent pokemon, he's always been.

* * *

_Flash Back:_

_Ash was just going to go relax, watch the sun rise from the cliff. Ash was heading out for the edge of the mountain, when he dazed off and by accidentally tripped over something.__  
_

_'You dare to awaken me from my slumber,' the pokemon said harshly, in a trembling voice._

_"Huh?" Ash realized what happened. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, I'll be more careful next time."_

_'That's not good enough," the pokemon snarled. 'I've been meditating in that spot for three weeks, until you woke me up!'_

_"Not to be rude, but I find it quite amusing that a pokemon is picking on me," Ash said tiredly. _

_The yellow pokemon growled, and tried to push Ash off of the cliff with his __telekinetic powers, but Ash quickly sent out Lucario to take care of the pokemon._

_"Hey, it was an accident, just let it go!" Ash snapped._

_Immediately after Ash's words, there was a very loud and smelly fart._

_'Whew, thanks for the permission to let that fart out Ash, I've been holding that in for a while," Lucario said, sighing._

_"Lucario, first, that's gross, and second, I was talking to that pokemon!"_

_Lucario looked over to see the yellow pokemon with a charm. _

_'Look you pesky human and ugly, dumb ass blue dog, I will-' the pokemon was cut off by a raging Lucario._

_'Nobody calls me dumb!' Lucario screamed, and he began to beat the crap out the yellow pokemon. The pokemon literally started bleeding from every square inch of his body._

_"Lucario, we have to help him!" Ash screamed. "Why would you do that?!"_

_'He called me dumb...' Lucario whined._

_"Lucario!"_

_'Ugh, fine," Lucario said, rolling his eyes, as he helped carry the yellow pokemon back to the tent. _

_"Wait, wouldn't it be __easier if I just caught him and then brought him back in the poke ball?" Ash pondered._

_'Wait be quiet for a second, I sense that someone just unfriended me on pokebook,' Lucario said. 'Nooooo!' Lucario screamed as he darted off._

_Ash rolled his eyes and caught the Hypno._

* * *

_Hypno eventually healed, and when Lucario was beating the crap out of him, he got a bit of brain damage, and for the first week of being Ash's pokemon, he thought that he had to save Princess Leia from Dark Vader, and he ran around screaming for quite some time, but he was fixed up, and got revenge on Lucario by kicking him in between his legs._

_'Hah, I feel nothing, I just chugged so much beer, I can't even feel that kick, __in fact, I can't feel anything,' Lucario said smirking, but he fell over and fainted after his sentence._

_'Hah!' Hypno laughed._

_Ash was thinking about one thing. "Where the hell did Lucario get beer?"_

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Dum dum dum, cliff hanger. Where DID Lucario get the beer? Back to reality, how will Ash's battle against Lucian turn out? Will he be victorious once more? Tune in next time to find out. **

**1. Shout out goes to gallantmon7196.**

**2. Answer to last chapter's question was Fletchling.**

**3. I don't think I'll end up pairing Ash with someone, sorry to anyone who was excited to see who Ash would and up together with.**

**4. Sorry for the late update guys, Finals are da pain in the ass, but after next week, I'm done with school, whoowhoo! I'll officially be a Junior in Highschool.**

**5. You guys are da bomb!**

* * *

**Question of the day: What is my favorite pokemon?**

**Once again, you guys are da bomb.**

**PokeFanBoy786 signing off**


	8. Chapter 8

_Last time, Ash trained with his pokemon; Lucario banged a male Gallade_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I totally own pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"Battle between the challenger's Hypno and Elite Four's Member Lucian's Mr. Mime, begins NOW!" the referee shouted.

"Mr. Mime, start out with a shadow ball!" Lucian commanded.

"Light screen," Ash said calmly.

Mr. Mime fired a big lump of purple energy at Hypno. However, Hypno powered up his already amazing special defense even more, and he brushed off the shadow ball like a Caterpie.

"Now, disable!" Ash commanded.

"Mr. Mime!" Lucian cried.

Mr. Mime's body glowed grey, and then Hypno's eyes blinked blue.

_'Damnit, that was Mr. Mime's only super effective move against psychic types,'_ Lucian thought worriedly.

"Now Hypno, thunder wave."

"Oh no, blow it away with thunderbolt!"

Both electrical attacks collided, and even thought thunder wave was only meant to paralyze, not damage, it still over powered Mr. Mime's thunderbolt and hit made contact with him.

"Follow up with telekinesis, slam Mr. Mime into the wall," Ash said coolly.

"Mr. Mime, try to stop him with psyshock!"

Mr. Mime charged up an orb of energy, but then he winced in pain and was shocked with static. Hypno lifted Mr. Mime up, and threw him over to the wall.

"Mr. Mime," Mr. Mime groaned.

"Hypno, finish with return."

Hypno rushed over and pounded Mr. Mime, easily fainting him. Return's damage varied depending on how much the pokemon loved his or her owner. Despite getting off on the wrong foot, Hypno became very loyal to Ash over the years, and that made return do tons.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle, the winner is Hypno!" the referee spoke. "Lucian, please send out your next pokemon!"

Lucian sighed. "Nice job, Mr. Mime, take a rest," Lucian said as he returned his loyal companion. "Let's go, Medicham!" Lucian commanded. "Medicham, use fire punch!"

"Interesting, counter it thunder punch!" Ash commanded.

Medicham's fiery fist was countered with Hypno's rich thunder punch.

"Hypno, keep it up, elemental punch barrage!"

"You do the same, Medicham!"

Hypno and Medicham both sent streams of fists at each other, all countering eachother. Hypno's thunder punch collided with Medicham's fire punch. Hypno's ice punch collided with Medicham's thunder punch. Then Hypno's fire punch collided with Medicham's ice punch. This process dragged on until Hypno low swept Medicham and uppercutted him in the jaw, causing him to go flying up in the air.

"Cham!" Medicham shouted in pain as he crashed lifelessly to the ground.

"Medicham, no!" Lucian cried.

"Hypno, finish this with psybeam!" Ash commanded.

Hypno's eyes glowed a very bright color, and an energy beam emitted and shot itself towards Medicham.

"Dodge it, Medicham!"

"Too late," Ash said immediately as Medicham tried to stand, only to get blasted by a psychic energy beam.

Medicham twitched a little bit, then stopped moving.

"Medicham is unable to battle, the winner of this match, is once more, Hypno!" the referee shouted.

The crowd was roaring. Since they didn't know Ash's name, they just called him 'Challenger.' "Chall-en-ger, Chall-en-ger, Chall-en-ger!" the audience chanted.

The referee stopped the chant. "Lucian, please send out your next pokemon!"

Lucian looked in horror at Medicham. It was unaware to everyone else, but Lucian could sense the critical injuries with his psychic abilities.

"Lucian, are you in there? Send out your next pokemon," Ash said.

"Ugh, return Medicham, you worked hard," Lucian said, looking to the ground. "Let's go, Bronzong!" Lucian called put as he let out a psychic hunk of metal.

"Hypno, fire punch!"

"Safeguard, you don't want to get burned!"

Hypno sent a powerful flaming clenched knuckles at Bronzong. Bronzong's defense is very high, so he didn't take too much damage. And thanks to the safeguard, Bronzong didn't get burned.

"Hmm, looks like Bronzong is defensive, all right Hypno, let's go try a different approach, guard swap attack!"

"Noo!"

Hypno sent a small ball of energy at Bronzong. It delt no damage, but now Hypno's and Bronzong's defensive capabilities were switched. At least for this battle.

_'No, now Hypno is stronger, faster, AND more defensive than Bronzong. Ugh, there's no way I'm beating Hypno now,' _Lucian thought. _'Or I might be able to beat him...just might.'_

"Hypno, let's go for a synchronoise!"(synchronoise deals 120 damage to the opponent if the user and the opponent have the same typing)

"Bronzong, use extrasensory!"

Two hunks of psychic force collided, making a screeching sound that sent shock waves across the stadium. Everyone grasped their ears in pain, except Ash who didn't move an inch.

It felt like forever until the ringing stopped, and the announcer spoke. "Well, that was quite a shock, it looks like both pokemon aren't even fazed!"

"Hypno, brick break attack!"

"Use iron defense, Bronzong!"

Hypno's hand glowed white, and he tried to chop Bronzong. However, Bronzong curled up and took the hit somewhat decently.

"Stay curled Bronzong, and use gyro ball!"

Ash suddenly looked worried. "Hypno, use brick break, again!"

Bronzong started spinning, and he rushed towards Hypno. Hypno tried to counter with brick break, but it was narrowly overpowered by gyro ball, causing Hypno to crash into the wall.

"Come on Hypno, get up!" Ash shouted worriedly.

Hypno slowly but steadily got up, with wobbly knees.

"Okay Hypno, good job bud, finish this with a full power fire punch!"

"Gyro ball, once more."

Hypno's fiery fist and Bronzong's spinning, metal, curled up body collided. The fire punch started pushing the gyro ball back, then the gyro ball pushed the fire punch back. It was like this for what seemed like eternity, until there was a huge dust explosion with fire shooting all over the place.

When the smoke cleared, Hypno was on the ground, not moving, while Bronzong was barely standing(or floating for that matter)

The crowd stayed silent, all awe struck.

The referee stared blankly. But as soon as 'The Challenger' looked over to him, he stuttered, "oh umn, I guess Hypno is unable to battle, so Bronzong is the winner, uh, yeah," the referee said, looking like a nervous wreck. He was sweating, and shaking uncontrollably. "Challenger, please send out your umn, next pokemon."

"Okay, let's go...Dusknoir!" Ash commanded as he let out his big ghost.

* * *

_Flash back:_

_Ash decided to go a little far out to train his pokemon. Although, as he was returning, it got really foggy. Ash couldn't see a thing. Ash looked around nervously, and took another step, only to find no ground under his foot with that next step. He tripped and he couldn't feel the ground below him. He felt air push up against the front side of his body; he was falling off of a cliff._

_"Ahh!" Ash screamed frantically._

_After falling for a while, Ash felt a quick jolt of pain, and he blacked out._

* * *

_"Dusclops?" a pokemon asked._

_"Noir, Dusk-Dusknoir-noir-Dusk," a different pokemon replied._

_"Skull!" a smaller pokemon shouted._

_Ash slowly opened his eyes, and he was greeted by a ton of ghosts._

_The only Dusknoir noticed Ash's awakening. "Dusknoir!" the pokemon greeted with open arms and a smile._

_Ash looked around. He grabbed for his pokeballs. I mean, let's be real here, he was 'kidnapped' by a bunch of ghosts, of course he would let out his pokemon to protect him._

_One of the many Duskull frantically stopped Ash and tried to calm him down. "Duskull-skull-Dusk."_

_"I don't know what you're saying, wait one sec," Ash said as he grabbed Lucario's pokeball. "Lucario, can you-"_

_"I was in there for over ten friggin hours you piece of shi-!" Lucario stopped mid sentence and looked around. "Holly crap, ghosts!" Lucario screamed as he ran away._

_Ash sighed. "Okay, uh, ghosts, where am I?"_

_"Dusclops," one of the Dusclops said, leading Ash outside and pointing up towards a high cliff._

_"I don-" it suddenly came back to Ash, he remembered falling. He must have fallen off of that cliff. _

_"Dusknoir?" the Dusknoir asked. _

_"Yeah, I should be dead, but I have aura powers, so my body usually heals itself if I get injured or anything like that," Ash told the ghost. _

_"Dusknoir," the ghost understood._

_"Well, thanks I guess," Ash said, rubbing the back of his head mareepishly. "I better be going."_

_"Dusk!" the ghost shouted, following Ash._

_Whenever Ash looked behind him, he saw Dusknoir quickly hide in his shadow or behind a tree. _

_Ash chuckled. "Dusknoir, do you want to come with me?"_

_"Dusk!" the ghost happily agreed, tackling Ash._

_"Okay, but why do you like me so much?"_

_The ghost took a picture from inside his body and showed it to Ash._

_Ash examined it. "Oh, this is me an Angie during the ghost race at the summer camp, and a Dusknoir protecting us from that crazy ghost girl-oh wait, you're that same Dusknoir!"(This is an episode that takes place in Sinnoh, I forget what it's called)_

_Dusknoir nodded proudly. _

_"Thanks for saving us way back when."_

_"Dusk," Dusknoir said._

_"But if you want to be on my team, you have to battle me first," Ash said, smiling. _

_"Dusk!" Dusknoir agreed._

_"Okay then, I'll battle ghost with ghost, let's go Sableye!"_

_"Sab-Sableye!"_

_"Dusk!"_

_"Sableye, use shadow ball!"_

_Dusknoir surrounded everything in a fifty foot radius with what looked like psychic walls. Dusknoir then speedily dodged the shadow ball._

_'Must have used trick room...' Ash thought, gritting his teeth. _

_Immediately afterwards, Dusknoir fired a dark pulse at Sableye._

_"Counter it!"_

_Sableye sent his dark pulse to counter, but it was soon overpowered._

_"Ugh, Sableye, use shadow claw!"_

_Dusknoir dodged, then he sent a shadow punch right towards Sableye's stomach, causing the smaller ghost to groan in pain._

_"Sableye, we have to be sneaky, you're good at that, use shadow sneak!"_

_Sableye ducked under his shadow, but what really surprised Ash, was that Dusknoir did the same thing. In a matter of minutes, Dusknoir pulled an unconscious Sableye from his shadow._

_Ash was shocked. If Dusknoir could already beat one of Ash's pokemon, then it would __definitely be one of Ash's strongest pokemon._

_"Okay Dusknoir, you proved yourself to be strong, you're on the team!" Ash said, happily nodding at Dusknoir._

_"Noir!" the ghost said eagerly, as Ash captured him with a pokeball._

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Ash has a Dusknoir! Sorry for the late update guys, I recently got a bad case of the ****swine flu. But I'm back for now at least! **

**1. Shout out goes to TGR83**

**2. You have to read _A Rise from Ashes_ by ThatOneDwarf. It is truly an outstanding fanfiction that doesn't get enough recognition.**

**3. Answer to last question, my favorite pokemon is Blastoise. Squirle was my starter when playing through pokemon blue, and he kicked ass.**

* * *

**Question of the day: What is the name of the first ever pokemon episode.**

**Thanks so much guys, and you guys are da bomb!**

**PokeFanBoy786 signing off**


	9. Chapter 10

_Last time, Ash began his battle with Lucian. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: Now that I own pokemon, I've fired all voice actors and now Eric Vale will be the voice of all the characters. **

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH**

**Starting from this chapter, each pokemon can only use four different moves IN BATTLE. However, they can know many more moves than just four. For example, let's say Ash uses Charizard. Charizard can know tons of moves like flamethrower, dragon pulse, seismic toss, rock slide, rock smash, aerial ace, etc. However, inside an official battle, Charizard would only be able use four of those many moves. But combination moves, like Charizard's metal claw and dragon claw combo don't count as moves, as long as Charizard uses both metal claw and dragon claw as regular moves in the battle before using that combination move. If a pokemon uses more than five moves in an official battle, the trainer would be eliminated immediately. This rule starts this chapter. I made this rule just so I don't give each pokemon a gargantuan variety of ****moves. You have no idea how tempting it is to not use all these different kick ass premium moves. Well, without further ado, we shall begin the next chapter that we have all been waiting for.**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Battle between Lucian's Bronzong and 'The Challenger's' Dusknoir, begin, NOW!"

"Bronzong, use gyro ball!"

"Dusknoir, use gravity."

Bronzong was about to make contact with Dusknoir, however, due to Dusknoir using gravity, Bronzong dropped to the ground like a stone.

"Okay Dusknoir, follow up with shadow ball!"

"Bronzong, no!"

The move made contact with Bronzong, and due to Bronzong already being exhausted from the battle with Hypno, it fainted.

"Bronzong is unable to battle, since Elite Four Member Lucian has lost three pokemon, we will now take a five minute break!" the announcer spoke.

The crowd groaned. They were itching to see more.

* * *

In Ash's locker room:

Ash let out Dusknoir and Hypno.

"Hey, you guys are doing great," Ash said in a soothing tea voice.

'Yes well, I fainted against a Bronzong when I had all of the advantages,' Hypno said to Ash telepathically, with his head low in shame.

"Hypno, you were tired from the other two fights, come on, don't be mad."

'Point is, I lost when I should have one flawlessly.'

"Hypno, if that's how you feel, fine," Ash said as he returned Hypno. "Okay Dusknoir, are you ready?"

'Yes master, I'm ready.'

"All right, let's kick this chump's ass!"

(When Ash captured Hypno, he already knew how to speak telepathically. Dusknoir was shaky on it, but Ash was able to teach Dusknoir how to speak telepathically. Psychics could usually communicate through telepathy. Sometimes, ghosts could too. However, it didn't come as naturally to them).

* * *

In Lucian's locker room:

Lucian meditated for the five minutes he had.

_'I have to get myself together and calm down. If I come down, I'll win. Easy breaths. Breath in, breath out.'_

"Lucian and 'The Challenger,' please report back to your trainer boxes immediately," Lucian heard through the speaker.

* * *

"Battle between Lucian and 'The Challenger,' resumes, NOW!"

"Dusknoir, come on back out!"

"Let's go, Espeon!"

"Dusknoir, start things out with trick room!"

Lucian gasped. Trick room made the user faster than the opponent. Since Espeon had very decent speed, that would make Dusknoir like a lightning bolt. Lucian had to get some damage off before the move took effect.

"Espeon, use psybeam!"

"Dodge," Ash said in a plain tone.

Espeon fired a beam of psychic energy, however, very quickly, a square-like barrier appeared, concealing the whole battle field in it. Then, in the blink of an eye, Dusknoir dodged the attack.

"Damnit!" Lucian shouted in frustration.

"Good, now Dusknoir, follow up with a shadow ball."

"Espeon, counter with power gem!" Lucian shouted, sweat slowly beating down his forehead.(Power gem is NOT officially a move that Espeon can use currently, however, I gave it to him anyways. Please don't hate on me for this)

Dusknoir created a hunk of purple and black energy, while Espeon created a huge rock that gleamed in the sun.

"Fire/Fire!" both trainers said simultaneously.

Both pokemon fired their attack, when they collided, the ominous purple and black hunk of energy shattered the rock into many tiny pieces, as it continued on it's path to seek out Espeon.

"Dodge it, please!" Lucian pleaded.

However, before Lucian even said his command, the ball of ominous energy made contact with the pink cat, causing him to screech in pain.

"Espeon, stand up! Please!"

"Dusknoir, while Espeon can't get up, let's try a shadow sneak."

Dusknoir disappeared in his shadow, but immediately popped up and sent Espeon flying towards the sky.

"Espeon, use morning sun!"

"Shit," Ash muttered under his breath.

Since Espeon was high in the air, the sun was closer to him, causing his morning sun move to heal him a lot faster. However, when Espeon landed, he landed right on his side, causing him to whine in agony.

"Okay Dusknoir, let's try a will-o-wisp!" Ash commanded Dusknoir to use the fourth different move.

Dusknoir created a purple flame with an ominous arm movement, and launched it at the cat.

"Dodge it, Espeon!"

"Take a right turn!"

Right as Espeon dodged to the right, the purple flame turned and hit him. Espeon then winced as he felt the burn.

"All right Dusknoir, let's be tricky, speed around using shadow sneaks," Ash said, with a smirk on his face. However, the crowd could not see his face due to the hood.

"Espeon, be aware!" Lucian commanded as sweat drizzled down his face, even though he wasn't the one battling. (I seriously question why people in the pokemon anime sweat during battles, they aren't moving anything but their mouths...it's weird)

Dusknoir started speedily sneaking around. He kept disappearing, then reappearing out of no where, which startled Espeon. Dusknoir started getting bored, so without command, he fired a shadow ball, which Espeon barely dodged.

"Dusknoir, only attack when I tell you too!" Ash said.

'Sorry master, I was bored that's all,' Dusknoir said telepathically.

"All right then, let's pick up the pace!" Ash commanded.

Dusknoir then started popping in and out of shadows almost too fast for the human eye to comprehend.

"What the hell? Espeon is fast, but not THAT fast. How is your Dusknoir speeding around so quickly if it should only be able to go a little bit faster than Epseon?" Lucian demanded with scrunched up eyebrows, and overall, just a bamboozled face.

"I've trained Dusknoir to the point where his trick room is extreme. Unless the opponent is extremely powerful, Dusknoir's trick room makes him 3.5 times faster then his opponent," Ash said as if he rehearsed it.

"And you're saying that Espeon isn't powerful" Lucian asked angrily, stomping his feet.

"Well, he's powerful, but clearly not EXTREMELY powerful if the trick room is making Dusknoir 3.5 times faster then you're Espeon," Ash said.

"Argh, Espeon, use future sight!"

Ash wasn't too worried. Ash knew Dusknoir couldn't dodge a future sight, it was virtually impossible, but Dusknoir has crazy high defense, it wouldn't do much damage to him. However, then a thought came to Ash's head, he started smirking wickedly.

"Dusknoir, prep a shadow ball!"

"Espeon, stay cautious!"

Dusknoir kept charging up the shadow ball. Lucian started to get worried, if Dusknoir were to fire the attack now, it would do a lot of damage. Lucian just had to hope that the future sight would come down soon and make Dusknoir lose his focus. Suddenly, a psychic ball of energy came rushing down towards Dusknoir. Lucian breathed a sigh of relief. However, his relief was soon cut off.

"Dusknoir, fire half of the shadow ball at the future sight!" Ash commanded.

Dusknoir split the big and ominous ball of dark purple energy into two smaller shadow balls, and fired one of them at the rapidly incoming psychic attack. The shadow ball was even with the future sight.

"All right Dusknoir, now, fuse them!"

Lucian looked confused. _'What did he mean by the word "fuse?" _Lucian thought. His question was soon answered.

Dusknoir flew up to the battling attacks, and pushed them together, making one gargantuan miss-mash of energy.

"Now with the other shadow ball too!"

Dusknoir then pushed the other half of the shadow ball with the huge combination of the other half of the shadow ball and the future sight, into each other. Dusknoir was now holding a huge ball of light purple energy.

"Now, you know what to do!" Ash yelled.

Lucian knew that Espeon stood no chance, but it was at least worth a shot. "Espeon, use last resort!"

However, Lucian forgot about one thing; normal type moves don't have any effect on ghost types. Espeon tackled the ball of ominous energy, only to faint immediately.

The audience applauded for Dusknoir's win.

"Espeon is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Dusknoir!" the referee remarked.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I know this is a really short chapter guys, but I just needed to make an update. I was the counselor at a summer camp for a week, but I'm back now! I tried to make the battle between Dusknoir and Espeon really long. But it's very easy to imagine battles in your head, but it's much harder to write them out. **

**1. The answer to last chapter question of the day is, "Pokemon, I choose You!"**

**2. Some people have been private messaging me, asking if Ash will reveal himself. Guys, he will after Tobias, but afterwards I have a huge ****twist in the plot ready for you, that I guarantee none of you will have seen coming. I will give you a hint, there will be deaths. Muahahahahahaha*cough* I can't laugh, I lost my voice.**

**3. Also, some people think that Ash's character traits are just all over the place. To put it simply, Ash is kindhearted and loving towards his pokemon, towards the rest of the world, Ash is cold blooded.**

**4. Thanks for being awesome!**

* * *

**Question of the day: How did Ash place in the Unova League? Who did he lose to?**

**Thanks so much guy, and once again, PokeFanBoy786, signing off.**


	10. Chapter 11

_Last time, Ash continued his battle against Lucian. More importantly, I vomited after trying some weird Korean food called Kimchi. Or however you spell it, I don't know. Sorry to any Kimchi fans out there, but it tastes like spicy crap._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Turns out, Eric Vale can't voice the male actors, only the female ones. That is why I hired Jennifer Lopez to be the voice for all the male characters. **

**Oh, I forgot to mention one of the rules for pokemon moves. After the five minute break in each battle, each pokemon are aloud to use a different set of moves from the previous half. That is why Dusknoir used five moves throughout last chapter(gravity, shadow ball, trick room, shadow sneak, and will-o-wisp)**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"Lucian, send out you're next pokemon!" the referee directed.

"All right, these final two are my strongest. So far you have made my mind circle. Due to the fact that I am a psychic master, it is incredible that you are confusing me. Other than Sabrina of the Saffron City Gym in Kanto, I am supposed to have the highest IQ ever seen," lucian said, with an expressionless look on his face.

"Well, now you're just bragging about something that obviously isn't true. Have you ever heard of Nikola Tesla, Albert Einstein, Sir Isaac Newton, Galileo Galilei, Stephan Hawking, Charles Darwin, Paul Allen, Robert Byrne, Sir Andrew Wiles, and many more people that I can go on listing? But I won't because it would really make the readers of this fan fiction bored." Ash said as he listed all those names from the top of his head. (I will give you guys $1000.00 if you know everyone that I just listed)

"Umn, what?" Lucian asked with a blank face.

"What do you mean, wha-oh yeah, we're in the pokemon world, those people don't exist..."

"What do you mean you'll make the people of this fan fiction bored?" Lucian asked curiously.

"You didn't know? We're just some characters on a child's show called pokemon. And even worse, we're just being controlled by some weird dude who isn't even an official writer. He's literally planning for me to beat you, and I'm pretty sure all the readers know that I will win too-"

"*Cough* Lucian and 'Challenger,' please carry on with the battle.

"Fine by me...jacka-" Ash was cut off.

"Alakazam, come on out!" Lucian commanded.

"All right Dusknoir, ready to whoop some more ass?" Ash asked his ghost.

'Yes, master,' Dusknoir said back, telepathically.

"All right, Lucian, you have the first move," Ash told his opponent.

"Alakazam, use energy ball!"

"Counter with will-o-wisp."

Alakazam bent his spoons, and a green ball of energy was made. Dusknoir created a purple, ominous flame. Both pokemon fired their attacks, but the will-o-wisp immediately tore through the green orb of energy, and continued on it's way to make contact with Alakazam.

"Alakazam, use psychic to send it back!"

Alakazam's eyes glowed a teal blue, and the will-o-wisp suddenly changed directions.

Ash laughed as the fire attack made contact witI Dusknoir. When the smoke cleared, the ominous ghost pokemon looked perfectly fine.

"What?" Lucian asked, confused at why the attack didn't do any damage.

"Dusknoir trains with one of my pokemon that happens to be an amazingly powerful fire type, it's going to take a VERY powerful fire attack to do damage to my bulky Dusknoir."

"Alakazam, psychic attack!"

"Into the shadows!"

Alakazam bent his spoons and his eyes glowed as he tried to levitate Dusknoir, but the ghost quickly hid in a shadow.

"Seek him out with your psychic abilities!"

However, just as Lucian commanded that order, Dusknoir popped up behind Alakazam, and punched him on the back. No, Dusknoir didn't use shadow punch, he didn't use any of the elemental punches, he simply, punched him.

'Argh, what the f*** man?' Alakazam asked telepathically to Dusknoir.

"Sorry mate, I meant to hit your ass, not your back, let me fix that.'

Dusknoir then jabbed Alakazam in the ass.

'AGH SON OF BITCH!' Alakazam cried. Looks like the pyschic pokemon's ass just can't catch a break.

"Dusknoir, use shadow ball!"

"Psybeam!"

The ghost attack and the psychic attack both collided and made a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, it looked like Alakazam had fainted.

"Alakazam is unable to bat-" the referee was cut off by Alakazam's body disappearing. The super genius pokemon then appeared right in front of Dusknoir. Alakazam quickly flipped into a powerful iron tail straight to Dusknoir's stomach.

Dusknoir cried in pain.

"Hm, you used a substitute," Ash said.

"Yup," Lucian replied with a smirk.

"Lucian's Alakazam has been disqualified due to the fact that his Alakazam has used more than four moves, the moves being energy ball, pychic, psybeam, substitute, and iron tail. Lucian, please choose your last pokemon," the referee told Lucian.

"THAT'S TAUROS SHIT!" Lucian complained.

"I want to beat Alakazam on my own, not like this, screw you referee," Ash said. "I want to beat this thing."

The referee looked sceptical, but he decided to say, "Very well, battle resume."

"Why would you do that?" Lucian asked.

"I just want to kick that Alakazam's ass."

"Fine by me, I guess...Alakazam, use psybeam!"

"Will-o-wisp," Ash commanded calmly.

The flame and the psychic energy brushed past eachother, and the will-o-wisp immediately made Alakazam faint, while Dusknoir seemed relatively fine.

"Okay, now Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is Dusknoir," the ref stated.

"Ugh, Alakazam, return."

"Dusknoir, you return too," Ash said as he recalled his ghost.

"And it appears the challenger has made a substitution," the announcer spoke into the microphone.

"NO SHIT!" a man in the audience screamed.

"Okay, Gallade, come on out!"

Ash laughed, before sending out his own pokemon. "Let's go, Lucario!"

Lucario burst from his pokeball.

'Damnit, I was chilling with some babes in my pokeball!' Lucario yelled.

"How the hell were there babes in your pokeball-"

Lucario screamed as he saw his opponent; Gallade. The dark memories of how he banged a Gallade came back.

'Agh, the pain, it's unbearable!' Lucario last words were, before he vomited and fainted in his own puke.

The crowe ogled in awe. This challenger had all of these kickass premium pokemon, but his Lucario just puked and fainted on the sight of Gallade.

The referee cleared his throat before saying, "Well, umn, it appears that Lucario has fainted on the sight of a Gallade...Lucario is unable to battle...I guess?"

The crowd started jeering.

"What the f***!" one audience member yelled.

"That thing sucks my a-"

"*Cough,* let's get back to the battle, shall we?" the announcer asked.

Ash started laughing like crazy.

"Well, it appears your Lucario is absolutely pathetic," Lucian said to his challenger.

"Yeah, something like that," Ash chuckled dryly. "Come on back out, Dusknoir!"

_'Shit, Gallade can't use any of his fighting type moves," _Lucian thought to himself.

"Dusknoir, shadow ball attack!"

"Counter with psycho cut!"

Due to Dusknoir being tired from the previous battles, the psycho cut cleanly cut through the opposing shadow ball.

"Dusknoir, block it!"

Dusknoir made an X shape with his arms, and stopped the attack.

"Damn," Lucian muttered under his breath. "Let's try a different approach, Gallade, use leaf blade...holy shit that rhymed...and make them rapid fire!"

"Gallade charged up a leaf blade in each hand, and started rapidly trying to hit Dusknoir. Dusknoir was quickly dodging each attack.

"Dusknoir, will-o-wisp on the leaf blades!"

Dusknoir created two orbs of purple flames and fired them at Gallade's hands, diminishing the leaf blades, and leaving Gallade with two very hot hands.

"Gallade, stone edge attack!"

"Fade away!"

Dusknoir disappeared in a flash, so the stone edge just crashed into the wall. Dusknoir immediately reappeared again.

Lucian was astonished. "How the hell Dusknoir do that?!" He yelled across the stadium for his challenger to hear the question.

"He's a frickin' ghost, enough said," Ash yelled back.

"Gallade, get close and use pyscho cut!"

Dusknoir was panting hard. He was slouched over, and sweat was drizzling down his ghastly body.

"Just a bit longer Dusknoir, don't die on me."

Gallade starting running at full speed towards Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir, do a flip!"

Dusknoir flipped over the incoming Gallade, and fired a huge shadow ball at Gallade's back.

Lucian knew that Gallade wouldn't be able to tank the hit, so he said one final command. He wouldn't win the battle, but he could at least be the first Elite Four Member to take down a solid half of this crazy strong trainer's team.

"Destiny Bond!"

Immediately after the command, Gallade was hit. He was on the ground, not moving a muscle. However, Dusknoir soon fell to the ground as well.

The audience immediately started applauding.

"Both Gallade and Dusknoir are unable to battle, since the challenger has three pokemon left, he is the winner!"

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The reason is, I've been depressed for a while. One of my best friends recently passed away from lung cancer. He was only sixteen. Just, don't expect as many updates as I used to make. My younger sister is also really sick, and I'm praying for her. **

**The answer to last answer's quiz question about who Ash lost to in the Unova league was Cameron(Kotestsu). He placed top 8.**

* * *

**Question of the day: What is the last move that Chamander learns in pokemon Black/White 2?**

* * *

_Vincent Moriello_

_March 22, 1997-July 7, 2014_


	11. Chapter 12

_Last time, Ash won his battle against Lucian._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Well, I actually don't feel like getting sued today, so...I OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

* * *

It was a peaceful day. The Pidgey were tweeting, the flowers were blooming, and-

'F*CK YOU ASH!'

Ash stretched, rubbed his eyes, and got up from his nap.

"*Yawn* Yes Lucario?"

'YOU STUPID LITTLE B*TCH, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!'

"What? What did I do?"

'YOU SENT ME OUT AGAINST THAT GALLADE!'

"Oh yeah, haha, that was pretty funny-" Ash suddenly felt the worst pain he's ever felt between his legs.

Lucario spit. 'That was not funny! Only I can be funny, I'm the only funny character in this god damn fanfiction, now if you excuse me, I'm going to go have sex with a sexy ass Hitmonchan I saw, got that?'

"Actually Lucario, Hitmonchan are also all male-second thought, yeah bang that b*tch like crazy."

'I will...stupid asshole...'

After Lucario left to go bang a Hitmonchan, Ash started wondering who he should use against Cynthia. She became a dragon type user after her fall to Tobias. Ash knew she would have a Garchomp, but he didn't know what else she might have.

"I'll just use the rest of the pokemon that I haven't used," Ash said. "I probably won't even need to use Charizard, Sceptile, or Feraligatr, but I don't want to be too cocky..."

* * *

Lucario was about to bang Hitmonchan, when he realized something.

'Agh, your a guy! Wow, good thing I realized that, I'm going to go bang that pretty ass Sawk instead.'

* * *

Ash was just sitting in the waiting room with his eyes closed. his mind wasn't on the battle, it was on the Dark Cyphers.

* * *

_Flashback: Ash's POV._

_"I've found you, you little son of a bitch!" as sonorous, masculine voice screamed at me._

_I continued to run through the forest. I heard a gun shot fire, and it brushed right passed me. Blood started to ooze out of my side, but I had to keep going. I couldn't get caught by them._

_"You can't run forever!" a different voice screamed. This time it was a feminine voice, but it sounded much darker and more evil than the other piercing shout._

_I was having a lot of trouble. I began to grow light headed as I lost more blood. I heard another gun shot. It hit me square on the back._

_"SHIT!" I screamed. I couldn't keep going like this, it was inhumanely possible, but I at least had to try. I didn't dare to look back at my chasers._

_As I continued to run, a black figure blurred right passed me, and then turned around._

_"Houndoom!" the creature screamed. _

_The Houndoom sent a flamethrower at my back. The attack hit me right where the bullet was shot. I blacked out._

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. I was blindfolded. When the blindfold was taken off, I squinted from the fluorescent light. When I gained my vision. I saw that a gun was pressed up against my forehead. When I saw who had the gun pressed up against my head, I was in shock. It was none other than Admin Ophelia of the Dark Cyphers. I tried to punch her, but there was a rope tied very tightly around my wrists._

_Ophelia chuckled. "It's funny...Ash...I don't know why it's so hard to kill you for everyone else. Maybe if they just focused on getting the job done, you'd be dead by now. Ash, I decided to spare you. You could have gone two different ways. One of them is clean and simple, you get shot in the head, less than a second of pain. But the other one was, well, it makes me gag just talking about it. And since you'll be rotting in hell anyways, I decided to spare you the luck, Ash._

_"So, this is how I'm going to go? A bullet to my head? Gonna splatter my brains all over the floor?" I asked. "Oh, and I don't think I'll be rotting in hell, I've done pretty well with the time I had."_

_Ophelia chuckled mildly, but the laugh slowly grew into a sadistic, wicked, and twisted grin. "Ash, you don't get it. Anyone who dies rots in hell now. There is no such thing as heaven anymore. It's gone. Nada."_

_My eyes grew wide in shock. "You're bluffing."_

_"Ash, by now you must know, I don't bluff."_

_"Well heaven impossible to destroy, so this time, I know you're bluffing. Heaven is made out of Arceus' and Ho-oh's energy."_

_"Oh Ash, sweet, stupid, idiotic, annoying, bratty Ash. We didn't destroy it, we simply took away its guardian."_

_"Ho-oh? You killed Ho-oh?!"_

_"Indeed."_

_I grimaced. Ho-oh is the pokemon that inspired Pikachu and I. After Pikachu deafeated the flock of Spearow, we saw a beautiful bird fly across the rainbows and into the sun's horizon. "Well can't Arceus just make another guardian of the heavens-"_

_"Hush, let's get this over with," the woman said, as she pressed the gun even harder to my head._

_I prayed. I closed my eyes, and in that small period of time that my eyes were closed, I saw my whole life flash before my eyes. I remembered growing up with my mom, and my love for pokemon. I remembered when I first got Pikachu. I remembered Misty always yelling at me to get her a new bike. I remembered eating Brock's amazing cooking. I brought to mind traveling through Hoenn with May and Max, traveling through Sinnoh with Dawn. And I began to recollect the darker memories. The day when I was beaten by Tobias. How I was betrayed by who I thought were truly my friends. How I had to catch a new team step by step, and train them. I remembered the day Riolu evolved, fighting the Dark Cyphers. And how he became a complete jackass after he evolved. But most of all, I remembered Pikachu. He stood by me all the time, but when I needed him most, he quit on me. _

_Time passed, I still haven't felt the shot, maybe I didn't feel the pain, maybe I was in heaven-or hell rather, maybe I was in hell right now. I slowly opened my eyes. All I saw was a dead Ophelius, but nothing else. Someone, I don't know who, but someone saved my life._

_"Whoever saved me, I just-I just want to say thank you," I said, truly meaning it._

_I then saw Lucario appear from behind a tree, holding a bloody stick-_

* * *

Ash's flashback was cut off by Cynthia.

"Hey, you're really strong, good luck in our battle," she said with a smile.

"Ugh, can you be anymore annoying? I was thinking about something important!" Ash yelled gruffly.

"Yeesh, sorry, just wishing you good luck..."

"Yeah, well, I don't give a shit. I don't need luck to beat you. There isn't even such thing as luck. If there was, then I wouldn't have to go through all the shit I go through, because I'd have god damn magical luck on my side!" Ash shouted as he stormed away.

"Sorry..." Cynthia mumbled sadly. "You just...you seem special. You remind me of someone. I don't know who, I wish I did..."

* * *

"The battle between Elite Four Member Cynthia and the challenger will begin...NOW!"

"I'll take the first move, Flygon, let's go!" Cynthia commanded.

"A Hoenn native pokemon, huh? Well, I'll also use a pokemon from Hoenn," Ash said. "Linoone, let's go!"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ash was peacefully having lunch with all of his pokemon. It was hard to put this meal together, but Ash thought his pokemon deserved it from working so hard. He made plenty of sandwiches, kale, and a big fried Torchic. _

_All of the pokemon cheered, and started to eat. Or rather, they were about to. Suddenly, a blurring pokemon appeared out of no where, and stole literally every bit of food.  
_

_"Linoone!" the pokemon said, with a mischievous smirk on her face. Linoone quickly scattered off somewhere in the distance._

_All of Ash's pokemon looked sad due to their loss of food, but Lucario would have none of it. Lucario immediately left to go beat the crap out of Linoone. Linoone was fast, but due to years of training, Lucario was faster. Lucario appeared right behind Linoone, and smacked her in the ass with his laptop._

_"Linoone," the rushing pokemon whined._

_Lucario dusted himself off. 'Now I shall go watch Lopunny porn on my laptop.'_

_"Damnit Lucario, you hurt Linoone!" Ash yelled._

_'I don't give two shits, maybe I give one, but not two!' Lucario called back._

_"Ugh." Ash started examining Linoone's ass to see if it's okay. "Hmm, it seems to be broken, it has a crack in it," Ash said, laughing at the terrible joke._

_Lucario appeared again, and kicked Ash right in the sensitive area. 'NEVER MAKE A TERRIBLE PUN LIKE THAT AGAIN. THAT WAS THE WORST THING I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE. IF YOU SAY ONE MORE PUN AS BAD AS THAT, I WILL BEAT THE ********************** OUT OF YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?'_

_Ash rolled around on the floor, groaning._

_'Good, now I shall go back to watching Lopunny porn,' Lucario said._

_Ash slowly stood up. "Linoone, you'll be fine."_

_Linoone started laughing at Lucario's interesting behavior._

_"It may seem funny now, but it will piss you off later..."_

_Curious Linoone hopped into Ash's bag, and tapped something. Suddenly, a bright light emit from Ash's bag._

_"Well, I'll be damned, Linoone caught herself..."_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Linoone, that's an extremely underused pokemon. This chapter was kind of a filler for next battle. However, it did show one extremely important part to the story's plot; Ho-oh's death. With Ho-oh dead, there is no guardian of the heavens. With no guardian of the heavens, that leaves only hell. But how did the Dark Cyphers manage to kill Ho-oh? Why can't Arceus not make another guardian of the heavens? All will be answered soon...well, maybe not soon, but...it will be answered. I'm kidding, Lucario kicking Ash in the balls was the only important part, moving on.**

**The answer to the last quiz question: What is the last move that Charmander learns in Black/White 2? The answer is Inferno.**

* * *

**Question of the day: How does Scyther evolve into Scizor?**

**Thanks for being awesome guys! Don't forget to review! Actually... you're life, you don't have to review if you don't want to...**

**Wait! I can't believe I forgot. I might make a story of Ash traveling through the Kalos region. Review if you want Ash to get a Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie! Or, I have another interesting pokemon in mind if you want to see Ash with that pokemon to have as his starter in the Kalos region. You can also review if you want the pokemon I'm thinking of:D**


	12. Chapter 13

_Last time...yeah nothing really happened_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not only do I own Pokemon, but I now own the entire Nintendo company...I also own Naruto...yeah...**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

* * *

_Oh, guys(and gals) I have an announcement to make...my ass is sore... All right, on with the chapter. But no, I actually do have an announcement. So far, Froakie has the most votes for Ash's starter, my idea is in second, Fennekin is in fourth, and sadly, Chespin has no votes. However, I also have another idea of a story that's a bit more serious. This story would be about Ash and Pikachu waking up from comas with no recollection of their past, except their caring friendship. They walk outside, only to see a terrible world. That's all I'll leak now just for in case people would like this story more than the idea of Ash traveling through the Kalos region. Ash's past friends would appear in the other story though. All right, now on with the chapter!_

* * *

Linoone was always a bit mischievous, but she also cared for Ash when he was down, and always gave 100% in a battle. Once again, Cynthia cut Ash off from his thoughts.

"Flygon, go in for a razor sharp dragon claw!" Cynthia commanded.

"Linoone, ram into em' with a full power headbutt!"

Flygon charged at Linoone with blinding speeds, but Linoone was quick to react as she rammed very hard into Flygon's stomach, creating a booming sound that echoed across the stadium. But the powerful dragon then used his charged up dragon claw, which made contact with Linoone, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Linoone, don't panic, use a close range ice beam!"

"Flygon, use flamethrower!"

Both fire and ice attacks collided, created water that flood the battle field, and steam that frenzied around in the air.

No one could see anything that was happening on the battlefield. Except for Ash's trained eyes, and Linoone's great senses allowed her to see very clearly, even in the steam.

"All right Linoone, get in close and barrage Flygon with fury swipes!"

Linoone scurried over to where Flygo was. And she stood up on her hind legs and started rapidly clawing at Flygon.

"Flygon, I know you can't see, but try to blow away the steam with your wings!"

Flygon started flapping his wings, and the steam started to clear. However, when the steam was cleared, Linoone was no where in sight.

Ash started chuckling. "Linoone, come down on Flygon with a might headbutt!"

Linoone appeared out of no where and came rushing down on Flygon with a headbutt attack, and she nailed Flygon right on the head.

Flygon's pupils went into the back of his eyes, and he fell to the ground.

''Flygon, no!"

"Nice work Linoone!"

"Flygon is unable to battle, Linoone is the winner!" the referee said. "Cynthia, call out your next pokemon."

"Hmm, return Flygon, you did well, and I'm proud," Cynthia said with an emotional tone. "Okay, Gabite, let's go!"

"A Gabite, huh?" Ash asked.

"Oh, yeah, this Gabite is one of the two sons of two of my other pokemon," Cynthia said.

"So two of your pokemon mated, and then had two sons?"

"Pretty much, Gabite is actually-" this time, Ash cut Cynthia off.

"Linoone, ice beam!"

"Gabite, dodge, quickly!"

Gabite tried to dodge, but he was hit on the leg by the attack, freezing it upon impact.

"Caught you off guard, didn't I?" Ash asked with an arrogant smirk.

"Ugh..."

"While you were talking about some stupid crap that I could care less about, I took advantage and caught you off guard."

"Well it won't happen again, I'm a tough battler, and it will take more than-"

"Wow, and you haven't even noticed that Linoone is about to nail your pathetic Gabite?"

"WHAT?!"

As if on cue, Linoone nailed Gabite with a powerful head butt, causing him to go flying into the stadium wall, however, Gabite quickly got back up.

"See, I did it again. You're supposed to be part of the Elite Four."

"Gabite, go in for a dual chop!"

"Okay, Linoone, dodge both of them, and ram em' with a couple fury swipes."

Gabite charged up a dual chop in each hand, and speedily sprinted towards Linoone. Linoone dodge the first one by evading to the right, but the second dual chop slashed her across her face, drawing a little bit of blood. Linoone spun for the impact and was about the fall to the ground.

"Linoone, spin and use your fury swipes, now!"

Linoone quickly spun back up and hit Gabite on his course stomach with rapid fury fury swipes, each one making Gabite stumble back just a little bit.

"Gabite, get out of their, duck the next one, and send Linoone flying with a dragon rush!"

"Linoone, fury swipes with your feet!"

Gabite ducked, only for Linoone to kick him a few feet back.

"Gabite, use the attack now!"

"Linoone, quickly counter with headbutt!"

Gabite was surrounded with a source of blue energy, and Linoone's head started to glow a bright color.

"NOW/NOW!" Both trainers commanded at the same time.

When both pokemon were about to collide, Ash said another command.

"Now, swerve!"

But Ash said it too late, Linoone tried to swerve, but instead, she tripped and lost her momentum. Gabite then gave no time for Linoone to recover, and sent her flying almost fifty feet in the air.

"Linoone, do a flip and land!"

Linoone did a flip, and landed on all fours, but winced in pained.

_'Damnit, Linoone is on the edge here... one thing left to do,'_ Ash thought. "Linoone, use flail!"

Linoone started thrashing and kicking Gabite, each hit making a booming cracking sound.

"Gabite, finish this, earthquake!"

Gabite started stomping on the ground, shaking it viciously.

Linoone started to lose balance, and she fell to the ground.

"Linoone is unable to battle, the winner is Gabite!" the referee announced.

Ash pulled out Linoone's pokeball. "You did a good job Linoone, return."

"What do you think about that?" Cynthia asked in a mocking tone.

"Eh, you won because I made a mistake, not because your Gabite is powerful. I originally planned for Linoone to swerve out of the way, and turn back around and nail Gabite in the back, but my call was too late," Ash said back, rolling his eyes.

"Jeez, at least give me some gratitude..."

"Whatever, all right, let's go, Gabite!"

"You have a Gabite too?" Cynthia asked.

"Yup."

"Okay, Gabite, use draco meteor!"

"Gabite, wait for it to explode into tiny bits, then send them all back at Gabite with night slash!"

"Wait, Gabite can't learn night slash..." Cynthia said, confused.

The meteor exploded into tiny star bits, and Ash's Gabite jumped up and slashed them all back at Gabite.

"Gabite, dodge!" Cynthia commanded.

Cynthia's Gabite managed to dodge all of the attacks, except for the last one that him in the head, making him stumble to the ground.

"Now, use night daze!" Ash commanded.

"Okay, I know for a fact that Gabite can't learn night daze!" Cynthia said.

Ash shrugged his shoulders in response.

Ash's Gabite then fired a stream of dark energy at Cynthia's Gabite.

"Quickly, one last earthquake!" Cynthia commanded, knowing that Gabite wouldn't survive the upcoming dark attack.

Gabite stomped the ground once, and then the attack hit him, causing him to faint.

The earthquake attack made a slight impact on Ash's Gabite, but didn't do much.

Ash's Gabite started to glow, it didn't look like he was evolving, but...transforming instead.

Gabite's body shape started to change. Her skin started to become dark. Her body grew taller, and more slender. Red hair started to sprout from her head.

"Zoroark!" the new pokemon shouted. (Now I'll go into Zoroark's flashback, some of you were probably wondering why Gabite didn't have a flashback. I bet some of you thought it was Ash's old Gible).

* * *

_Flashback. Zoroark's point of view_

_It was a bright day. I was hiding in an alley on the side of a common road in Castelia City. A lot of people drove around, and walked around here. I liked to give them some scares. It provided entertainment for me. I also just liked pissing off humans. Ever since they kidnapped my dad, a big strong Zoroark, for testing, I was never the same. It was unfair, how would the humans like it if we, the pokemon, started kidnapping them and sticking dirty needles in their skin? I always wondered why pokemon were thought of as lesser beings than peopl- wait a minute, here comes someone now._

_I watched as a man in a hoodie walked by, with his hands in his pockets, just staring straight ahead at the road. _

_He neared me, this was my cue, I transformed into his same body. I jumped out from the alley. And started running after him._

_"What the hell?" the human asked._

_I was about to tackle him, but then I quickly transformed myself into an ice cream cone. _

_The human picked me up, and was about to toss me in the garbage can. Then I transformed back into him._

_He started laughing. "You must be a ditto, strange, I've only seen Unovan native pokemon here._

_I was confused. What was a ditto? Maybe some other pokemon._

_There was something off about this guy, I couldn't put my finger on it. He seems like he is a good person, but it also seems like he's not at the same time. _

_Meh, what's the worst that can happen? I transformed into my regular form._

_"What is that thing?" the human asked, as he scanned me with some weird device. "So, your a Zorua, huh?"_

_I nodded my head._

_"Cool," was all he said, as he nuzzled my head. And he walked away. _

_He dropped something. _

_It was a circular object. the top half was red, and the bottom half white. It had a button in the middle. I curiously walked over and pressed the button. It took me by shock as I was sucked into it._

_"Okay, why the hell do all these pokemon keep catching themselves?" Ash asked._

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey guys and gals, sorry about the late update. I was actually(and still am) on a vacation in San Fran, CA. **

**I know, I don't really like to use too many over used pokemon, but Zoroark is a very fun pokemon to work with.**

**Okay, so I usually get about 10-15 reviews per chapter, from this chapter, I hope to break 100 reviews! Please if you have anything to say, leave it in the review section...or not...**

**Answer to last quiz question: Scyther evolves into Scizor by trading with a metal coat.**

* * *

**Question of the day: How many pokemon types are there up to date? (You don't have to name them).**

**You guys are da bomb!  
**

**PokeFanBoy786, signing off.**


End file.
